The True Queen of Mirkwood
by IanMcKellensSass
Summary: AU: On a visit to Rivendell, the only daughter of Lord Elrond catches the eyes of Thranduil. His seemingly cold heart begins to warm to her and they quickly become entranced with each other. She brings a light to his life and a stubbornness to rival even Thranduil's. Their love will last for centuries but they will encounter both happiness and hardship along the way. Thranduil/OC
1. Meeting You

**Authors note: PLEASE READ THIS! ****Hi guys, this story may seem rushed at the beginning but trust me, this isn't a short story; I'm going for a fairy tale feeling at the beginning. Also this story is ****NOT IN CANNON WITH THE BOOKS OR FILMS****, ****THIS STORY BEGINS AROUND A THOUSAND YEARS BEFORE THE HOBBIT,**** so don't hate me. Thranduil starts of kind of reserved but soppy towards a certain Ellith, but later on I assure you he will be the cold temperamental Elven King we all love. I'm sorry if you all like cannon stories, but for where I'm going with this, it's out of cannon and I'm going to mess with things a bit; I;m a creative person and I want to do something different. Okay rant over, reviews and stuff are welcome but be polite. Anyway, enjoy my story...**

...

In the lands of Rivendell, the Lord Elrond lived with his only child his daughter Laurena. Together they lived in the Elven lands, in a huge Elven manor fit for only Elves of high status. The Manor was surrounded by towering green trees and a gently flowing waterfall. Inside the Manor it was fine Elven carved woods and fine tapestries that the Lord Elrond had acquired over the years.

Lord Elrond was an Elf that was now slowly showing his years. He had dark blue eyes and as tall as a lithe oak tree, with dark flowing tresses. Lord Elrond had been without his wife for many years now, his daughter was his only company and she was something that he held dear with high value. Value indeed. Being his only child, Lord Elrond refused any suitors that would ask for his daughters hand, he was holding out for the best suitor he could find and nothing less than his expectations would do, if he had to let her go; his daughter was amazingly beautiful so he had no worries about suitors flocking for her.

Lady Laurena was a young strong willed elf. She was tall, slender but with delicate curves, her skin was like porcelain, she had a roundish face but with cheekbones that were visible, her eyes were a bright sky blue and above them were the longest natural eyelashes , her eyebrows were rounded and elegant, she had a feminine nose and a small full mouth; her makeup highlighted those features. Laurena also had very long beautiful natural red hair that would flow down her back in waves and parted in the middle to shape her face; it also just hit the small of her back and her Elven ears were small and curved into a delicate tip. Though she loved her father she knew that he kept a price on her head, she knew it was because he wanted what was best for her but she was worried that one day that would be her down fall and she would be in a marriage with someone she felt nothing for but when the time comes she had been promised a say in the matter and her adar was a man of his word; after all she was old enough to make her own choices (if she were human her age would be around 25).

Due to his numerous refusals of marriage for his daughter, Lord Elrond was beginning to build resentment towards their family and that made her worry that her father's actions would mean that no one would want to marry her. At the present moment though, she couldn't care less about being married, she was young and didn't need a husband telling her how to behave and giving him little Elflings but Elrond constantly told her, that matters of the heart can change quickly.

...

At least for now, her father was pre-occupied with welcoming the King of Mirkwood to their home. He was arriving soon with a small party for a visit on his journey back to Mirkwood. Lord Elrond was bossing all the servants about, making sure that all the finery he owned was out and everything was cleaned and shined to perfection; he wanted the Elven king to be impressed. Laurena didn't know much about the King, other than that he was married very young and his wife died not long after, giving birth to their son.

He was going to be arriving soon, so Lord Elrond was making sure that the servants he had in the yard to greet his highness were looking respectable and that Laurena was present and dressed in finery. Laurena was dressed in a deep green dress that was tight fitting and had golden embroidery on the bodice, her hair was wavy down her back, apart from two thick strands she wore down the front so that her ears were visable and she wore a small gold circlet on her head.

Laurena looked at her father stood beside her, he was standing proud and dressed in his finest silk robes; he was going to stop at nothing to impress the King. Elrond caught his daughters gaze and gave her a nod before leaning across to speak with her.

''I want you on your best behaviour.'' Elrond whispered.

Laurena smiled a little ''I'm always on my best behaviour Adar.''

She heard her father sigh and was about to speak again before he could hear the sound of horse hooves quickly approaching so instead went to standing tall.

The small group of the Kings party road into the court yard, in fine velvet tunics before Laurena caught sight of one Elf, who appeared to be the King, as he was dressed in fine grey leathers with silver embroidery and held himself with power. The elf road further forwards when his group had stopped, his long golden blonde hair flowing and there seemed to be a royal silver circlet resting on his head.

He stopped sideways in front of the Lord and his daughter. Inclining his head briefly before speaking ''I am King Thranduil of Mirkwood and it is an honour to be held guest at your beautiful home.'' He had a low velvety voice that was sending the female servants into a swoon.

Lord Elrond inclined his head ''It is an honour that you accepted our invitation my King, I hope your journey was pleasant and that our home makes you welcome.''

''I imagine it will, Lord Elrond.'' He said before dismounting his horse and standing before them; he was amazingly tall, Laurena's head would only have reached his shoulder. In the distance the rest of his party dismounted and the King's horse and the others were lead away to the stables.

''Your highness, this is my daughter Laurena.'' Elrond said, nudging his daughter forwards a little.

Thranduil inclined his head towards Laurena ''My lady, it is an honour.'' He spoke, taking her left hand and placing a kiss upon it. He seemed to take his time, doing the act slowly, letting his lips linger over her fingers, once the kiss was finished he let his piercing blue eyes rest on hers before letting her have her hand back. Laurena curtsied a little to show her thanks and lowered her head, only to look back up again and see his piercing gaze still upon her.

Lord Elrond, lead the King inside, Laurena following before leaving to go to her room, as father would wish to speak with the King alone.

...

Elrond lead Thranduil around the manor, showing him it's wealth and beauty. Thranduil could see that the Lord took pride in his home and their history and wished for it to be as welcoming for Thranduil. Elrond lead Thranduil to his study and offered him a seat before joining him.

''You have a beautiful home.'' Thranduil spoke.

''Thank you my King but I am sure it doesn't compare to the palace in Mirkwood.''

Thranduil's lips twitched into a hardly noticeable smile ''Your daughter is quite beautiful my Lord, I imagine you highly wish to keep her safe before letting her go to her suitor.''

Elrond nodded ''I do sire but no suitor that has asked for her hand is worthy of it and for some I know that she would be too much of a handful.''

Thranduil's face broke into a smile ''How so?''

Elrond sighed ''My daughter is quite free spirited...and not to mention stubborn.''

Thranduil chuckled ''She sounds delightful, if I may, I would like to speak to her.''

Lord Elrond's eyes widened slightly ''Yes, yes of course.''

Lord Elrond had some servants fetch Laurena, from outside his study he could hear Laurena speaking about how she wasn't going to act like a perfect 'Lady' that keeps quiet, causing Thranduil to smile. When she entered the room, she curtsied for the King before sitting down next to her father.

''Lady Laurena, your father tells me that you are quite free spirited; is it so?'' Thranduil asked.

Laurena nodded her head ''Yes your highness, I don't like to be told to act as a suppressed Lady.'' Her father glared at her but he was only met by her own fiery glare.

Thranduil smiled ''Suppressed? How would you be suppressed?''

''To only speak when told, to do as men say as they think they are superior, why should I be anything less than myself?'' She spoke.

Lord Elrond glared again at his daughter ''Laurena, behave yourself!'' He whispered sternly.

She looked at her father for a moment before turning back to meet Thranduil's gaze with a light smile dancing on her lips ''I prove my point, your highness.''

Thranduil chuckled ''You are quite something my Lady.''

Laurena raised a playful eyebrow ''Yes but what is that something, sire?''

Thranduil smiled widely ''Something quite...memorable.''

''Thank you, your highness.'' She added.

Not much more was said between them as her father began to talk, to which Thranduil only half listened; he was much more interested in the exquisite creature that sat opposite. Elrond carried on talking, oblivious to it all. Laurena wasn't really focusing on her father's speaking, she was in a world of her own thinking about other things. When Thranduil shifted in his chair, so that his long limbs were stretched sideways. He had strong lithe legs and the further her gaze travelled it ended up resting on his neck, where the collar of his leathers reached the dip in his collar bone; the lithe muscles moving in his neck as he spoke were quite hypnotising. The king seemed to notice, as his piercing icy blue eyes held her flustered gaze, a hardly noticeable smile gracing his lips.

_'The things I would do to that Ellith'_ Thranduil thought as his eyes drifted over her a few more times, he didn't want Elrond becoming too suspicious, if he were to stare.

...

After the meeting was over, Elrond went about his manor and left the King to any business he needed to attend to. Laurena had nothing to do but sit on one of the balconies on a comfy pillowed bench. She sat there day dreaming, staring out over the trees and waterfalls; thinking. She had an ability to go into a deep trance like state while day dreaming, she was oblivious to all things around her both noise and sight. One of the reasons she didn't hear the approaching footsteps coming towards her.

Thranduil looked at her, staring off into the distance, he didn't say a word to her, not that she would hear him if he did. He placed himself on the bench next to her, reclining back and watching her stare off into the distance. She eventually sighed and came back to reality, she turned her head and jumped a little when she saw Thranduil sitting so relaxed next to her.

''I'm sorry I scared you.'' Thranduil said smiling.

''It's fine, your highness.'' Laurena replied, looking away.

Thranduil sat up and moved closer to her ''I would prefer it if you called me Thranduil.'' He said eyeing the side of her face.

She turned to look at him again ''Yes Thranduil.''

His eyes gleamed when she spoke his name and a wide smile graced his lips ''I can see why you sit out here, the view is wonderful.'' Thranduil said, looking out over the scenery.

Laurena smiled a little ''I sit out here a lot, I like just sitting and thinking.''

''What do you think about?'' Thranduil asked, eyeing the way the fading sun was making her features glow.

She met his gaze ''Everything, I think about lots of things.''

''Do you like mind puzzles?'' Thranduil asked.

''Like riddles?'' Laurena questioned.

Thranduil tilted his head a little ''More the way our minds view things, for example is the goblet half full or half empty.''

Laurena smiled ''Yes, please share one with me.''

Thranduil gave a nod ''If a tree falls in the forest and there is no one around to hear it, does it make a sound?''

Laurena thought about it, Thranduil studying her features before she gave her answer ''No, it doesn't. The whole concept of sound is to be heard, if no one is there, how can it be heard.''

Thranduil chuckled ''It is nice to finally see someone who doesn't say that it does and actually gives a reason to why it doesn't. You are the only person besides myself to ever come to that conclusion.''

''Did your answer cause upset?'' Laurena smiled.

''No it did not but then I am the King and not many will dare question me.'' Thranduil smiled and watched her, planning his next move.

He cleared his throat ''Laurena, would you do me the honour of sitting with me at dinner?''

Laurena smiled ''Isn't my adar supposed to sit with you?''

Thranduil gave a curt nod ''Yes but you are not only excellent conversation but radiate beauty and I would much rather have your company.''

Laurena raised an eyebrow ''Are you trying to gain my affections?''

Thranduil chuckled ''That depends. Is it working?''

She shrugged ''No.''

Thranduil frowned ''Then I offer you my apologies Laurena.'' He paused before he smiled lightly ''I will try much harder in the future.''

''Hmm, good.'' She spoke before getting up from the bench. He watched her with curiousity before standing before her, statuesque and beautiful. She looked up a little to meet his gaze and a slight smile tugged at his lips before he gently took one of her hands and brought it to his lips; keeping his icy blue eyes locked to hers. His kiss was feather light and lingered in all the right ways, after what felt like an eternity he gave her hand back to her and she released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

''I will be expecting you at dinner.'' Thranduil spoke.

Laurena smiled lightly before pulling away from Thranduil and beginning to walk away ''I will accompany you...'' She said as she carried on walking before she paused and turned her head to the side but refusing to turn all the way and meet his gaze ''Thranduil.'' Laurena spoke softly with a sultry tone then carried on walking back into the manor.

That tone made Thranduil growl under his breath, he watched the gentle sway of her narrow hips as she walked inside; this Ellith was going to drive him crazy, in all the ways he wanted.

...

**Elvish translations: ****Adar = father **


	2. Connection

At dinner that evening, Thranduil sat at the head of Lord Elrond's table, the space next to him was for Laurena and on the opposite side was the space of his servant that would ensure Thranduil and his company, Laurena, for the evening were looked after. Thranduil sat in his fine silver robes, the crown of Mirkwood upon his head, fingers tapping on the arm rest of the grand chair he sat in. All of Thranduil's party were sat at the table chatting; the only spaces free were for Laurena and Elrond.

The King was beginning to become impatient, he was not the most patient of Elves at the best of times but waiting for that beautiful Ellith for so long was making the anticipation almost unbearable. Luckily for Thranduil, the main door opened and the last guests to arrive were here; making everyone rise from their seats for the Lord and his daughter. Laurena separated from Elrond and stood by her seat next to Thranduil, waiting for her father to reach the other end of the table and give his small speech.

Elrond picked up a goblet of wine and chimed his spoon against it, gaining the attention of the room. He cleared his throat before beginning ''Good evening friends, I am humbled by your visit and I wish for you all to enjoy your stay in Rivendell and I wish your highness good health and happiness.'' Elrond bowed his head and Thranduil gave a curt nod in acknowledgement before they were all seated.

As everyone was seated the chat began to flow, while the food was being prepared. Thranduil turned his head to meet Laurena's gaze. ''You kept me waiting.'' He spoke, it wasn't angry but more questioning.

Laurena cocked her head a little ''Was I worth the wait?''

Thranduil gave a small nod ''Most certainly.'' He leaned in a little in her direction ''Le bainon.'' Thranduil spoke softly, watching a light blush creep up her porcelain cheeks.

As the food was served Elrond watched closely at what was going on between the King and his daughter at the other end of the table. The King's man servant was serving their food whilst the King was smiling and chatting, making Laurena laugh. Thranduil was taking quite the liking to Laurena and Elrond wasn't sure if he liked it.

One of the elder Elves sat next to Elrond tapped his arm to gain his attention. ''You have nothing to fear Lord Elrond.'' The Elf spoke.

Elrond raised an eyebrow, the elder Elf continued ''Thranduil is not a King that shows his affections, especially not in public; your daughter is special to him.''

Elrond sighed ''That still does not mean I do not want to keep her safe.''

The elder Elf nodded ''Like any father would.''

...

As Laurena and Thranduil sat eating and chatting, the air between them was becoming thick and he was certain she could feel it to. When Elves begin to find their true mate, they become connected quickly and that would explain why Thranduil could now hardly take his eyes off of her and she him, not a word said between them now; just gazing. He had known since the moment he saw her that she was special and now even more so, now he was enchanted.

When Elrond looked up from his plate, his eyes rested at the other end of the table; the King and his daughter saying nothing, just gazing with such longing at each other. Elrond quickly drank all the remaining wine from his Goblet before casually knocking it of the table, to appear as if it were an accident. When the goblet clanged on the floor, the room went quieter and the sound made Thranduil and Laurena jump and snap out of the trance they were both in. They both looked down the other end of the table at Lord Elrond, he just gave an apologetic shrug, while the servants fetched him another goblet and the room returned to normal chatter.

Thranduil cleared his throat before he began to chat to Laurena again, seeing her beautiful smile and how she moved closer to him, to have her so close made him feel weak to his bones; she was just too perfect and he needed her and by the way she looked at him, she needed him too.

...

When dinner was over Thranduil asked Laurena if he may escort her back to her room (Elrond was not happy about the arrangement but he had heard of Thranduil's temper, so he decided not to bring it forth after Thranduil had merely only asked to do something gentlemanly even if it meant the King could be alone with his daughter). She of course didn't refuse and they strolled through the manor. Her hand resting in the crook of his elbow and the moonlight shone through the open parts of the manor giving it a surreal feeling. By the time they reached her room, Laurena didn't think she could part from him; the Elven connection she had only ever heard about was happening to her and she felt as if Thranduil felt it too.

Stopping in front of her door, Laurena met Thranduil's eyes, which were even more beautiful under the moonlight. ''I enjoyed your company Thranduil.'' She spoke, though her voice was barely more than a whisper.

Thranduil gave a nod ''I wish the evening would never end.'' He spoke softly.

''Did you feel it too?'' She asked, hopeful that he would reply; knowing deep down that he did.

He took her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes ''Laurena, the Valar has brought us together by no mistake, I have felt things for you today that I never thought I would feel. I believe our souls are meant to be one together and I know that you can feel it, there is not a doubt in my mind that you know this to be true.''

Laurena nodded ''I thought that Elves exaggerated when they spoke of the Elven soul connection that we can become bound to each other so quickly.''

Thranduil smiled ''As did I but as I stand here before you, enchanted by you and made weak by your beauty, all I know is that I can't bear to leave you.''

Laurena blushed and smiled ''I don't want to be without you either, even if it is only till morning. You are so breathtakingly beautiful in every way that no Ellon will ever be enough, I only want you Thranduil.''

Thranduil raised her hands to his lips and placed a kiss upon them ''If I could kiss your lips, I would; until I only need stop for air.''

''As would I.'' She replied.

Thranduil sighed ''I am sorry Laurena but I must return to my own bedchambers now before I spend all night stood here with you; I would hate to deprive you of sleep.''

Laurena nodded ''Alright but will you speak with me tomorrow?''

Thranduil smiled ''Nothing will keep me away.'' He placed a few more kisses on her hands before releasing them. ''Good night Laurena.''

''Good night Thranduil.'' She spoke softly, with a hint of desire that spoke of her longing for him to stay.

He began to walk down the corridor, as Laurena stayed and watched. His silver robes reflecting the moonlight and his long golden hair looked as if it glowed; he looked so ethereal that she could hardly believe he was real. Opening the door to her bedchambers she felt weak all over, knowing that Thranduil was pledging himself to her, that he too shared the same soul connection with her. She felt so light headed from it all that she had to quickly remove her circlet and her clothes before she became so overwhelmed by it all that she would collapse before she got into bed. Throwing on her night gown, she flopped onto her large bed and sighed heavily into the sheets before finally managing to get in and curl up in the sheets. She had thought that the Soul connection was lies, as Elves without it lived happily together but now she could feel it, that she could become so drawn to him within a day almost made her feel sick to her stomach with nerves that she could fall for someone so quickly; she felt stupid but at the same time but she never wanted the feeling to end.

...

When Thranduil was inside his bedchambers, he leaned against the door and sighed heavily. To know now that he had found the Ellith that the Valar thought was perfect for him, he didn't want to leave her; not for a second. Everything that made her, her was the most enchanting creature he had ever witnessed and the small conversation that had just took place between them was a pledge to each other. It was decided in Thranduil's mind that he would ask Lord Elrond for Laurena's hand in marriage.

As he stepped away from the door and began to undress, the thought of Laurena becoming his wife, his Queen, it was the happiest he had been since he held Legolas in his arms for the first time. Putting on his night robes and sliding into bed; there was a heavy happiness in his heart that he would finally have a Queen that loved him and he loved her. That thought made Thranduil stop all thoughts; he had thought to himself that he loves Laurena. He smiled to himself; never again will he dismiss the Valar and the Elven soul bind. He had always thought it was ridiculous that Elves could fall in love so quickly but now he would never question the ways of the Valar again.

...

**Le Banion = you are so beautiful**

**Authors note: ****It may seem things are quite rushed but as mentioned about the 'Elven soul bind/connection', Elves love differently and I assure you this isn't going to be a short story.**


	3. Betrothal

When it was finally morning, Thranduil sat in Elrond's hall for breakfast which was used last night for dinner. This morning he had worn his simple silver robes and no crown or adornment upon his head, he liked to not feel the burden of a realm upon him all the time and he felt that they represented them; today he just wanted to feel like another Ellon when he asked for Laurena's hand. Elrond had joined Thranduil but there was no Laurena. As Elrond sat, Thranduil looked around casually.

''Is your daughter not joining us?'' Thranduil asked, trying to be as casual as possible about it.

Elrond gave a nod ''Yes she will be, she is getting dressed.''

Thranduil chuckled ''Elliths.'' Elrond smiled and nodded in response.

''While we are alone, I wish to ask something of you Lord Elrond.'' Thranduil began.

Elrond cocked his head ''Yes, your highness.''

Thranduil cleared his throat, just because he was King didn't mean he wasn't nervous about asking ''I wish to ask you my Lord Elrond if I may have your consent and blessing to ask you for your daughter Laurena's hand in marriage.''

Elrond went wide eyed and his mouth was agape a little, in a way he felt that this would happen but so soon? He only met her yesterday, unless...

''Forgive me my King.'' Elrond began ''I know that it is none of business but she is my only child and I wish to know if you have a Elven soul bind with her.''

Thranduil nodded ''I do, I felt it yesterday and she feels it too so I wish to waste no time in having her become my Queen.''

Elrond took a deep breath ''It's all very sudden.''

''She is my match Lord Elrond.'' Thranduil began ''You know that such a connection cannot be faked.''

Elrond nodded ''Laurena is a stubborn Ellith, if she will have you then I consent; I will not force her into a marriage she doesn't want.''

Thranduil smiled widely ''My many thanks Lord Elrond.''

They waited a little while longer, Laurena soon came through the doors of the hall wearing a pretty floaty green dress, her red wavy hair flowing in the style Elven women are fond of so that it shows their ears.

Once she was sat at the table, it was uncomfortably silent ''Has something happened that I don't know about?'' Laurena spoke, looking over both Elrond and Thranduil.

Elrond nodded ''King Thranduil has asked for your hand in marriage.'' He spoke slowly.

Laurena's mouth dropped and she turned to Thranduil ''Is this true?''

Thranduil nodded and smiled, placing one of his hands over one of hers that was resting on the table. ''Meleth nin, I wish for you to become my wife. I don't want to wait years, when I already know that we are meant to be one.''

Laurena smiled widely ''I accept Thranduil.'' She paused ''on one condition.''

Thranduil nodded eagerly ''Anything you wish, it's yours.''

Laurena nodded ''I wish to know what happened to your wife.''

Thranduil's face dropped and Lord Elrond glared at her ''Laurena, don't pry.''

Thranduil waved him off ''No it's alright.'' He said ''She deserves to know.'' He sighed.

''May we speak of this after breakfast?'' Thranduil asked, watching as Laurena nodded and Thranduil brought her hand to his lips; watching her smile as he did.

...

After a fairly quiet breakfast Laurena took Thranduil to walk around the gardens, somewhere quiet he could tell her of his past wife. The gardens were beautiful and well looked after, covered in greenery and a wide range of colourful flowers. They strolled content through the gardens, occasionally they would steal sideways glances at each other. At one point Laurena saw something through the corner of her eye, turning to see, she found that Thranduil was holding his long elegant hand out to her, hoping she would take it in hers. She smiled at him and then slipped her hand into his, watching how he gently gripped it. His hands a gentleness to them but they made her feel safe and she liked that.

Walking around the gardens for a little while longer, Laurena showed Thranduil to a little part of the garden that was hidden away and was a private place that Lord Elrond liked to spend most of his time in. There was many beautiful flowers but mainly roses, a small pond and a single stone bench, to which Laurena led him over to.

Sitting on the bench together, they still kept their hands entwined. Thranduil hadn't looked at Laurena since they had sat down but from the expression on his face, she could tell it was because he was deep in thought about the best way to tell her.

Taking a deep breath, he met Laurena's gaze and he was met with nothing that resembled impatience but only understanding. His eyes quickly looked down to see their hands still together and he decided to begin.

''I was so young when it all happened.'' He began ''My father King Orpheor, decided that I was a little bit too wild and reckless and that I needed to have the stability of marriage in my life to settle me for when I was to become King. I never thought I was wild and reckless, I just thought I was like any other my Ellon my age but I suppose I wasn't like any other Ellon my age; I was the future King. Anyway, father decided to keep his plans from me and when he was visiting a Lord friend of his, he saw his daughter Hildarir and thought that she was beautiful and quiet and would be an ideal bride and a suitable wife to calm me down.''

Thranduil shook his head ''I remember when father told me, I was enraged that he would plan my life behind my back but he said the marriage was not optional and that I'd have to adjust. When I first met Hildarir, father had said she was beautiful but I didn't really see it, yes she was pretty but she wasn't really my taste. Long blonde hair and soft but plain features; I'd seen others that looked like her. Father had also told me she was quiet but spending time with her, she wasn't that quite; especially when she talked about herself, for the love of the Valar, could that Ellith talk about herself. I decided after two weeks of her and her father being at the palace, that this marriage was going to be hell, I knew she didn't like me and I couldn't stand her; she made out like she was all quite and pretty but really she was awful, I had seen the way she bossed the servants about and the things she would do to some of my mother's ladies in waiting; she was just vile.''

Thranduil sighed and felt the gentle hand in his give it a light squeeze ''When we were married, the marriage obviously had to be consummated and I was dreading it, I was actually surprised I could even go through with it, I could hardly look at her without wanting to scowl and now I had to be intimate with her?'' Thranduil shook his head and sighed ''Anyway, it was awful and I wanted to never do it again but I knew we had to produce an heir and that's why I was secretly so happy when she found out she was pregnant after only our first time; meaning I'd never have to be intimate with her again, as I was so happy about never having to sleep with her again, I never realised that the ordeal seemed a little suspicious. As of course we are not like the race of man when it comes to conceiving. ''

Thranduil was right there, when Elves became intimate with each other, the chances of them becoming pregnant was almost impossible the first time; an elfling is only conceived when the when a deep connection of some sort is made and in Thranduil's case it seemed to have been hate.

''While Hildarir was pregnant I hardly saw her, which was pleasant but I still heard of her ordeals and it seemed that her being pregnant had made her even more vile and demanding; I genuinely felt sorry for her servants. When she eventually gave birth, I wasn't in the room; I was told I was allowed to be present but I didn't want to be. I remember a old Ellith healer coming to my study and telling me about what had happened in the birth. I still remember that sadness in her eyes. She said that though it wasn't a difficult birth, Hildarir had died but the Elfling was alive and healthy. She took me to where my Elfling was and...'' Thranduil smiled thinking over the memory ''In the small royal crib was my Elfling. When I was told it was a boy, I shed a tear of joy, my son, my beautiful son; it was the happiest I had been in my entire life. Holding him in my arms, he was like a little angel, I couldn't believe he was mine let alone Hildarir's; I actually felt a little sorry for her, she never got to meet our son or hold him. I of course called him Legolas and decided to raise him on my own, seeing him made me instantly fall in love with him and holding him just confirmed it. Both my father and mother, agreed to let me raise my son on my own; I could see the love they held for him and wished not for him to become a ward somewhere else.''

''After many years, when Legolas was young, father and I were needed in a war with some Orcs that were threatening an Elvish province. It wasn't that long of a war but it was a bloody one, I remember seeing Hildarir's father being struck down brutally, I managed to help him to the healing tent but the healers informed me the wounds were too much and he didn't have long. Then that's when it happened...that's when Hildarir's father grabbed my arm and told me to stay, that he needed his burden to be cleared. I stayed and I was glad I did, as I learned the truth. He told me that when my father had proposed a marriage between his daughter and myself, he didn't refuse even though Hildarir was gravely ill, both her and her father knew that she didn't have long and when the marriage was agreed, he began to give Hildarir fertility herbs from a source of black magic so that when our marriage was consummated, it was highly likely that she would conceive. Hildarir knew she wouldn't survive the birth but she had given Mirkwood an heir and it ensured her blood would be on the throne. Her blood on the throne meant, his blood on the throne. Hildarir and her father, where so desperate for power they were willing to do this! they were willing to marry for power and to possibly curse my child by him being conceived through hate and black magic, it made me feel so angry, that all they wanted was to elevate their status and were willing to do anything for it. He died after telling me. I have never felt so used and disgusted in my entire life, I never liked Hildarir but the thought she never cared for our son, that he was only a means to an end, it made me despise her!'' Thranduil's voice was becoming more raised and Laurena felt the anger radiating of him.

''Legolas doesn't know the whole truth and luckily he was spared being cursed but I don't want him to know the truth and feel so unloved by the Ellith that brought him into this world but I seemed to be the only one he needed; I am glad he shares none of her traits or next to nothing of her appearance, he's my son and mine alone.''

Thranduil looked to Laurena she listened to his words and he didn't know whether he had become angry, telling that story always made his body shake in rage. ''Meleth nin, if I became angry and scared you then I am truly sorry but I do not like to tell that tale.''

Laurena shook her head ''No Thranduil, you care for your son and I imagine any father would have been enraged.''

Thranduil nodded ''Thank you Meleth nin and I am sure Legolas will be fond of you.''

Laurena smiled ''I hope so, though I know he is no longer a child and not in need of a mother; I hope he will still be comfortable with me.''

''He will.'' Thranduil began before he cupped one of Laurena's cheeks in his free hand ''Please know this Laurena, I never loved Hildarir nor had any affection for her.''

Laurena laughed a little ''I can see that very clearly.''

Thranduil smiled before becoming very serious again ''I just wanted you to know that the only person my heart has ever, or will ever belong to is you.''

Laurena smiled and blushed a little ''Meleth nin, I have no doubt of that and my heart is yours.''

He removed his hand from her face ''Will you become my wife then?'' Thranduil asked ''My Queen?''

Laurena nodded eagerly ''Yes, I want to marry you Thranduil.'' She smiled widely, as she watched his face turn into pure joy.

Laurena moved in closer and rather coyly pressed a quick kiss to his lips before pulling away, looking at the floor and blushing.

Thranduil chuckled a little, she was such a strong Ellith in personality and yet now she was acting coy, kissing him quickly. ''What was that?'' Slight humour in his voice.

Laurena shifted nervously ''I wanted to show you that I will love you as a wife should but now looking at the act I feel it may have been inappropriate.''

Thranduil put his hand under her chin, shifting her face to meet his gaze ''I know you shall love me as a wife should and I shall you as a husband should...as far as the act is concerned it was inappropriate.''

''Oh... I'm sorry.'' She said, trying to avoid his gaze from being embarrassed about being so forward.

Thranduil gave another deep velvet covered chuckle ''Yes, it was inappropriate.'' She met his gaze again and this time she held it; his eyes held a beautiful warmth in their icy blue that she couldn't look away from. ''It was inappropriate because it was over far too quickly.''

Using the hand that was beneath her chin, Thranduil softly lifted her head a little and then gently brought her face closer to his, slowly closing the distance between them he moved forwards more, letting his lips linger over hers ''This is much better.'' Thranduil said breathily.

He then pressed his lips to hers feeling her respond as she deepened the kiss; it was still soft and gentle but it was much more enjoyable. When they broke apart, they smiled at each other. Thranduil took both of her hands in his and met her gaze.

''Meleth nin.'' He began ''Being King is hard and sometimes I may not always be able to spend time with you and in the presence of others I will remain cold and distant, even if you are around...'' He looked sad as he spoke ''but do not doubt that I love you any less; in private I will be as affectionate as you wish but as King I have a manner I must keep and I may only show my love for you in the presence of loved ones.''

Laurena nodded ''I understand...though I hope you are not too cold with me in public.''

''I won't, I will make sure that I do not make you feel inadequate with my distantness.'' Thranduil spoke.

Laurena needn't say anything, there was nothing more to say. She stood from the bench and offered Thranduil her hand, her looked at it for a few moments before standing and slipping his hand into hers; a light smile twitching at his lips as he was lead back through the gardens.

...

Lord Elrond sat on one of the many benches in his gardens, this one was by the entrance to return back into the manor; he had sat there for a while, waiting and thinking. Laurena would say yes, he was sure of it. With her and Thranduil having any Elven soul bind, nothing would change her mind about marrying him; wanting to know about his previous wife was probably just to settle her mind. Elrond himself had never met the Ellith he shared a soul connection with but the wife he had was just as much as that to him. Looking around his gardens it was beginning to sink in that soon he would be alone here; yes, he wouldn't have to deal with a stubborn daughter but he would miss that in a way and he would miss her completely.

As he looked off further down the gardens, he could hear a faint chatter and one of the voices he knew instantly; the voice he would soon have to get used to not hearing so often. Watching as Laurena walked with Thranduil she looked so happy; their hands together, he had a gentle but protective grip on her hand; Elrond knew she would be safe, though he wished that he could always be the one to keep her safe.

Elrond must have been in a trance like state, as Laurena and Thranduil had stopped before him and Laurena was waving her hand in front of his face.

''Adar?...Adar?'' She spoke, gently waving her hand in front of his face.

Elrond then came out of his thoughts and looked up to his daughter and smiled a little ''I am sorry, it appears I had gotten lost in my thoughts.''

Laurena smiled ''I get that from you.'' Elrond gave her a warm smile, though there was a hint of sadness in it.

''Adar, I'm going to marry Thranduil.'' Laurena beamed as she spoke, looking to Thranduil briefly as his face filled with joy.

Lord Elrond smiled and stood ''I did not doubt you would refuse.'' He paused, taking the hands they had entwined into his ''I give you both my blessing and all the happiness in the world.''

They both smiled at him, Thranduil inclined his head ''You are always welcome in Mirkwood my Lord, do not ever feel otherwise.''

Elrond gave a nod ''I offer you my thanks for your generosity.''

Thranduil shook his head and smiled ''Nonsense Lord Elrond, you are to be family; please call me Thranduil, I wish for no formalities.''

''Thranduil, call me Elrond.'' He replied.

They both gave a slight nod to agree.

Elrond cleared his throat ''I wish to throw you a party of celebration for your happy news, either this evening or tomorrow night.''

''How about tomorrow, Elrond? I have much I wish to discuss with you and Laurena.'' Thranduil replied.

Elrond gave a nod ''Very well, it will also give time for guests to prepare.'' He paused ''We will have lunch first and then go to my study.''

''Lunch?'' Laurena questioned ''We have not long since had breakfast.''

''You have been gone a good two hours or so, by the time food is made it will be time for lunch anyway.''

Leading the happy couple inside, Elrond walked behind them. In a way it symbolised his transition; he was no longer Laurena's sole protector, Thranduil was and they walked together side by side as they would through life while Elrond took a step back but was always watching over them with a fatherly protection.

...

After their lunch had ended, they headed over to the study, sitting around Elrond's round table. Elrond wasn't sure where they would begin but Thranduil seemed to know what he was doing; part of being of a King.

Thranduil decided to begin ''Laurena, our wedding will take months of planning and I imagine being the bride you would wish to have some say, so once in Mirkwood my servants are at your disposal; anything you wish is yours, meleth nin.''

Laurena smiled excitedly and a light smile danced on Thranduil's lips ''Laurena, I wish to wait four months to be married to give enough time; royal wedding's are costly and puts great strain on the servants if done too quickly.''

''Four months is fine Thranduil, you know it is nothing to an Elf.'' She said.

They discussed other arrangements for the wedding for hours, it was rather a long process especially with Thranduil also having to put politics into guest invitations, to make sure he caused no upset; he was currently not in a good place with the Dwarves and so he needed to make offers of peace to them, their invitation being one of them.

By the time dinner rolled around, Laurena was quite exhausted; she wasn't sure if she could handle it when she became Thranduil's Queen. As she was lost in her thoughts, she felt a firm but gentle touch wrap around her waist. She looked to her side to see Thranduil with a gentle expression upon his face and as they walked, she felt the soothing motion of him rubbing his thumb over the top of her hip bone. Suddenly she felt that any fear that she had about not been able to be Queen faded with Thranduil's touch; he would make sure she would be alright and he would be by her side guiding her.

After they had eaten, Laurena was struggling to keep her eyes open, Elrond and Thranduil both seemed to have noticed; the excitement of today must have worn her out.

''Laurena.'' Elrond began, getting his daughters attention; she looked to him with a soft sleepy smile and half open eyes. ''You look exhausted, I think you should get some rest.''

Laurena nodded ''Hmm...I feel like I need to go to bed.'' She stood from the table, standing a little bit too quickly and getting a bit dizzy; though Thranduil was quickly by her side steadying her.

''Let me take you back to your room, meleth nin.'' Thranduil said, still holding a protective arm around her, though she had now gained her composure. She just nodded in response.

Elrond turned to watch them begin to leave. ''Thranduil?'' Elrond called, watching as the elegant Ellon turned to him ''After you have taken Laurena to her room, please come and join me in my study.'' Thranduil gave a single nod as he began to walk Laurena out of the hall, her head began to rest on his shoulder as they finally left the dining hall.

Thranduil walked at a slow pace so that her slightly awkward position of walking and resting her head on his shoulder, could be accommodated. The sun was going down by now and as they walked, the sun rested upon Laurena's head making her hair look like vibrant fire, he placed a small kiss upon her head; he knew that once they were in Mirkwood, times like these would be rare and though he shouldn't be really be kissing her until they were married; he didn't care. He pressed his lips to the top of her head again and she just let out a little hum in response.

By the time they reached her room, Laurena was almost asleep and he wasn't allowed to enter her room but she seemed to be fine going in on her own. She had pulled away from him to stand in front of the door facing him with sleepy eyes. She had a quick glance round before lightly pressing her lips to Thranduil's in a quick kiss.

He smiled at her before having a quick look round himself so that he could now gently take the back of her head in one of his elegant hands to guide her head back to his lips. He kissed her gently but there was a certain firmness to it that spoke of how much he felt for her. When they broke apart Thranduil still held the back of her head as their foreheads touched.

Thranduil smiled lightly ''Goodnight Meleth nin.'' He spoke quietly, almost a whisper.

Laurena smiled and gave a small hum ''Goodnight Thranduil, meleth nin.''

She then slowly slipped into her room, closing the door quietly. Thranduil waited for a couple of seconds, just in case she were to knock something over in her sleepy state but all was quiet so he began to leave.

...

On Entering Lord Elrond's study, Elrond had clearly not yet noticed his presence as he was sat sideways in his chair and staring out the window. Thranduil just knocked lightly on the door to make his presence known. Lord Elrond quickly turned and offered Thranduil the seat in front of him.

''You seem awfully distant Elrond.'' Thranduil spoke as he sat in the chair.

Elrond nodded ''I just get lost in my thoughts.''

Thranduil could see that, that wasn't the only reason but he wouldn't pry. ''What do you wish to discuss?''

Elrond cleared his throat ''I wish to speak of Laurena.'' He paused, watching how Thranduil tilted his head a little ''I know that you shall love her but I still cannot help but worry about her safety and her well being.''

''I will never allow harm to come to her.'' Thranduil said sternly, that passion he had slowly showing.

Elrond raised and hand in pardon ''I did not mean to offend you Thranduil but that is not what I meant by well being.''

Thranduil sat back in his chair, sliding his elegant hands to sit over the armrests ''Go on.'' He raised an eyebrow.

Elrond sighed ''She is a stubborn Ellith, if you expect her to always agree with you then you are in for a surprise and I also worry that she could become lonely in Mirkwood as she knows no one.''

Thranduil smiled ''I can quiet see she is stubborn but I find it endearing and as for her becoming lonely she will have myself; the reason she is to be in Mirkwood in the first place.''

''And what will she do, when you are not around? when you are going about your duties she will be alone.''

Thranduil nodded ''I of course will not be with her all the time but once I introduce her to Legolas, I am sure that they will become friends and if she still feels alone, then I will do my best to do anything that makes her not feel as such. I'll spend as much time as I possibly can with her, I will throw as many parties as she wishes so that there is constant life around her; anything I can do, I shall.''

Elrond nodded with a small smile ''I can see that bond you share showing its effects.'' He paused ''There is also the more fragile topic of your intentions towards her.''

Thranduil frowned ''My intentions are to marry her.''

Elrond sat back in his chair ''And after you are married?''

Thranduil tried to suppress the huge smile that was trying to sneak onto his face ''Ahh, I see. You mean if we intend to have Elflings.''

Elrond gave a nod ''It is a thought of mine yes. You already have your son Legolas...''

Thranduil smiled ''We have obviously not discussed it, I am sure that when a time comes she will, or I will bring the issue forward but until then it is not a concern.''

''It is just a concern of mine, if you wished not to have anymore heirs then I think in the future Laurena would become upset; though she doesn't show it, she has always wanted an Elfling.'' Elrond said, he knew she did; every time she was given an Elfling of someone else's to hold in her arms, it was written all over her face.

Thranduil chuckled ''I feel as if it may be you speaking through Laurena, Elrond. Are you sure that it is not you that is becoming broody? you never struck me as someone so eager to become a grand-adar.''

Elrond smiled widely ''I would be honoured to become a grand-adar but it is just a worry of mine considering you already have a son that Laurena may miss out.''

Thranduil gave a nod ''I understand, I myself never imagined having Elflings but then Legolas was born and I am sure with Laurena as my wife it will be a possibility I will undoubtedly consider but I wish not to force her or make her feel pressured and we know that the Valar has some say in it too.''

''Of course.'' Elrond nodded.

They talked into the evening about making sure Laurena would be happy and comfortable when Thranduil wasn't present as well as the celebration of the betrothal tomorrow evening. It seemed to Elrond that by the way Thranduil instantly knew things that needed to be done, he threw parties quite often; that didn't surprise him, he knew Thranduil was known as a King that liked festivities. When the party was organised it was time to retire for the evening as they would both have a big day ahead of them but for different reasons.

...

**Elvish translations:** **Meleth nin = My love**

**Authors note:**** Comment and review but please be polite.**

**If the story seems a little fast paced at the moment, it's supposed to. For the begging of their story I've decided to make everything in the beginning for Thranduil and Laurena fast paced as I want to show that even though Elves live long lives, when it comes to love they fall deeply in love quickly; a contrast to their long lives.**


	4. Celebration

**Author's note****: PLEASE READ THIS! I've decided to give you all a rather long chapter since I haven't updated in over a week, so I hope you enjoy it. I've also been getting a few things about how this is out of cannon; as you can see it quite clearly is, sorry if you don't like that. In this story Laurena is Lord Elrond's only daughter, it's not because I have anything against Arwen because I don't, I love her she's great but as she isn't in the Hobbit book, that's the reason why she isn't in the story and I've decided to not mention her. I wanted to make Laurena Elrond's only daughter because then that would show how hard it is for Elrond to let her go and how a father- daughter connection is coming second to the one she has with Thranduil.**

**On the issue of Laurena's name - it's pronounced L-ow-rena (as in 'ow' that hurt) (also how Tauriel is pronounced with the au, ow sound in Elvish names). **

...

Thranduil woke early this morning, he was too excited to sleep properly last night; tonight was the party celebrating his betrothal to Laurena before they left for Mirkwood tomorrow morning. He had already sent a messenger back to Mirkwood to make sure Legolas was informed of what had happened while he had been away; he didn't want him being too surprised or hurt that he hadn't informed him on something so major.

Once dressed in some of his brown, plain but intricate day tunic and trousers he went about the manor, heading to the dining hall for breakfast. Upon entering the hall and placing himself in his seat, he sat in the peaceful silence of the room, feeling how the sun gently graced the hall and how the silence was occasionally broken by birds beginning to sing.

Not long after, he heard the door opening. On turning his head to see the visitor, he was met by the beauty of his betrothed. Thranduil had a smile tugging gently at his lips as he watched her move towards him. She looked lovely today, her long red hair flowing in its waves and she wore a well fitted light blue dress, adorned with silver embroidery on the bodice and sleeves; the colour brought out her eyes and the paleness of her skin.

She had a light blush creeping into her cheeks, he didn't know how he was looking at her but by her reaction he imagined he was staring. Once she reached the table, Thranduil just expected her to sit down but instead she went and stood right next to his chair, using one of her elegant feminine hands to lift his chin a little before she leaned down to press her lips gently to his.

When she pulled away, she still stayed close to his face watching as it broke into a wide smile; he did have the most beautiful smile.

''Good morning, meleth nin.'' Thranduil said.

''Good morning, meleth nin.'' Laurena replied.

He smiled at her repetition and brought his lips back to hers for another kiss, this time letting the hand closest to her wrap around her waist and hold her there.

Laurena broke the kiss and smiled ''Did you sleep well?''

Thranduil sighed a little ''No I did not.'' He paused watching as she frowned a little; he began to smile ''Only because you meleth nin, would not leave my thoughts.''

She giggled ''I am so sorry for my intrusion, I will try not to deprive you of rest in the future.''

Thranduil used the hand around her waist to guide her around to his legs, gesturing for her to sit sideways on his lap; at first she was a little reluctant but it was only for a split second before sitting down and feeling Thranduil's other hand encircle her waist.

''I will never have a good night's rest.'' Thranduil began ''Not until you share my bed with me.''

Laurena smiled but it was filled with a worry he didn't miss. ''What is it, meleth nin?'' He asked concerned.

She looked at him, a little embarrassed ''Thranduil...you do know...'' She began nervously.

''Know what?'' He pressed, not in a harsh way only in a way that showed his concern for her change in demeanour.

Laurena tried to meet his gaze but those beautiful piercing eyes were to intimidating so she just looked down at his tunic ''I'm a virgin.'' She muttered.

Thranduil suppressed a smile, he knew that, it was fairly obvious to him; plus having Lord Elrond as her father would ensure that no Ellon would even think of touching her in such a way without a worthy proposal. ''That does not trouble me.'' Watching her as she managed to meet his gaze again ''When I meant about sharing a bed I only meant in sleeping with one another.''

''Oh...I feel embarrassed now.'' She said, looking down again.

Thranduil removed a hand from her waist and used it to cup her cheek in his hand ''Do not feel embarrassed, I cannot wait to finally have a good night's rest with you by my side.'' He paused ''As for you being a virgin I honestly do not care, though there is a slight enjoyment in knowing that you will only be mine.'' He smiled.

She didn't smile ''I know that we will consummate on our wedding night but...'' She sighed ''I think you will be very disappointed.''

Thranduil chuckled ''I could never be disappointed and you are over thinking. If you are worried, I promise that I will not hurt you or overwhelm you.''

Laurena nodded ''Thank you but I am worried about pleasing you.'' She paused ''I so desperately want to please you.''

Thranduil swallowed harshly, if she kept talking like that he wouldn't be able to wait till the wedding. ''You will, I know you will, our bind ensures it.'' He said a little hoarse.

Laurena smiled a little and pressed her lips back to Thranduil's in a long kiss. She felt his hands push her closer on his lap as he held her in place. she moves a hand around to the back of his head; tangling her fingers in his golden locks as he pushed her full against him. Laurena could feel Thranduil's tongue prodding against her lips and was about to open her mouth for him, when she heard the sound of a loudly clearing throat.

Laurena quickly pulled back from Thranduil, face flushed as she looked to the door of the dining hall to see her adar standing with his arms folded, a rather unimpressed expression on his face and a eyebrow raised. Thranduil turned his head to see Elrond too, though he found Elrond's expression more amusing than frightening.

Laurena quickly climbed off Thranduil's lap, not daring to meet Elrond's gaze ''Adar...I'm-''

''Save your apology it is not called for.'' Elrond said, walking to his place at the breakfast table. If she wanted to kiss Thranduil, he wasn't going to stop her; they were going to be married soon anyway, but still, there is a time and a place.

Laurena sat at her space at the table to feel Thranduil's gaze burning into the side of her face. Upon looking at him she saw that mischievous glint in his eyes and that gentle smirk on his lips; Laurena just rolled her eyes.

...

Elrond spent the day, preparing for the party in the evening; he wanted to do it without Laurena's or Thranduil's involvement as it was a gift to them and to their future. He wasn't sure where the happy couple were but he had heard some servants gossiping every now and then and it appeared they were in the gardens.

It took Elrond till sunset to finish everything in time for the evening and he was aware that many guests would be in the area by now. Elrond was knew that Laurena was in her room, having some maids ready her for the party; for once she was letting them fuss over her.

Elrond was in the dining hall, that had been covered in flowers and decorations for the party. He was greeting his Elven guests that had come from different areas of Middle Earth, to celebrate the occasion. He was unaware of where Thranduil had gotten to but he sensed he was waiting for Laurena.

...

Thranduil was standing patiently outside Laurena's chamber door; patient was never a word normally used with Thranduil's name. He was adorned in his silver robes with the crown of Mirkwood resting on his golden head. The moon was now fully out and it made the Rivendell manor glow beautifully. As Thranduil was admiring the view, he heard Laurena's chamber door beginning to open, a maid popped her head out and immediately averted her gaze when she saw Thranduil.

Laurena soon came to the door excusing the maid. She was looking even more radiant tonight, Laurena was dressed in a dark blue silk dress, adorned with golden jewelled embroidery under the bust and see through sleeves of a matching blue that were floating gently around her when she moved. She wore a golden circlet on her head and her red hair flowed in lovely waves.

Thranduil smiled ''You look enchanting.''

She smiled back and blushed ''Thank you.''

Thranduil offerd her his arm ''Come, I am to escort you.''

Laurena took his arm and they began to walk down the halls together. Thranduil could feel Laurena smiling and a slight hum escaping her. He turned to look at her with a questioning brow.

Laurena smiled back at him widely ''I was just thinking, this is the first of many we will be together like this.''

Thranduil gave a nod ''And it shall be no less special.''

...

Elrond had gathered the guests around the hall so that when the couple walk in they will be greeted by a crescent of people. Elrond knew they would be arriving soon, he could feel their presence coming closer. He quickly looked down at his silk embodied robes to make sure he looked presentable; reaching up to touch his head to make sure his circlet was perfect. The door was then opened by some servants standing by, the music of harps began to play and a soft ripple of applause began as the doors revealed the happy couple.

Elrond smiled a little, Laurena's face was alight with happiness as she looked around the room, her eyes too excited to focus on one place. Thranduil was a little colder though, he was renowned for having an icy disposition but he did have a slight smile on his lips as he ushered Laurena further into the hall.

The party began and Elves were dancing, drinking, laughing and talking without a care in the world. Thranduil mostly stayed by Laurena's side, receiving many congratulations on their betrothal. In a way Thranduil thought this would be a test for her, having to receive words from people and acting appropriately. He could occasionally feel her gaze resting on the side of his face and the slight squeeze she would give of the muscles in his arm, trying to get his attention; he would ignore it though, she wanted to kiss him while they were waiting for other guests but it would presently not be appropriate; later though, he will definitely make it up to her.

The party had been going for a while now but Laurena and Thranduil had not done any 'partying'. They had to receive the congratulations of guests first and then there would be a dinner before the party continued. After the last few congratulations, the other half of the hall that was usually not used was opened up and the dinner was going to be served shortly.

The guests quickly moved into the other part of the hall, Laurena tried to move but Thranduil kept hold of her arm so that she couldn't leave. She looked up at him quizzically, his face was unreadable.

Thranduil smirked a little ''There is no need to look so worried meleth nin.'' He said, letting his free hand run gently over her cheek and cup it; feeling as she leant into his touch.

''Are we not attending dinner?'' She asked.

Thranduil's smirk grew, showing his teeth a little ''Of course, just not yet.'' He paused, letting his icy blue gaze drift over her face ''I could sense your need for me meleth nin, though at the time it was inappropriate.''

Laurena smiled ''I cannot help it Thranduil...do you have any idea the effect you have on me, meleth nin?''

Thranduil chuckled ''I am becoming increasingly aware, though you have exactly the same effect on myself.'' He paused lowering his face to be over hers, she could feel his warm breath over her face; he still held her face in his hand and now ran his thumb gently over her cheek, she smiled lightly and he pressed his lips to hers, gentle but firm; she had become accustom now to just respond instantly to him, as at first she was never sure if she was doing something wrong.

Laurena ran her hands up Thranduil's chest, letting them rest there before grabbing two fist full's of Thranduil's silver robes and crashing her mouth harder against his. He groaned into the kiss at her actions and when she began to nip at his lower lip to get him to open his mouth. Thranduil wasted no time in slipping his tongue through her parted lips and into her mouth, enjoying her soft whimper at the sensation of him exploring her mouth and pushing her flush against his solid body using his free hand on her waist. As she began to move her tongue teasingly in his mouth, the groan that came from him was positively primal. Laurena managed to move her hands from their crushed position against Thranduil's chest and let one hand slip under his hair to rest on the back of his neck and the other was tangled up in his hair.

The hand that was on Laurena's face had now managed to get tangled in those fiery locks and as they kissed each other; all passion and tongues, they had clearly forgotten that they had to be somewhere else.

...

The guests were all seated and Elrond was sat beside two empty spaces still, where had they gotten too? Laurena and Thranduil had not entered yet but fortunately the guests are too busy drinking and enjoying themselves to notice. Elrond managed to slip away and proceed into the other part of the hall; he hoped to the valar he wasn't going to walk in on something no father should see his daughter doing. No, Laurena wasn't that reckless but then again Thranduil is no angel either.

Nervously peering around the door, he breathed a sigh of relief that the only thing he saw was the two of them stood in the middle of the ballroom entangled in a kiss. Though he wished his daughter all the love in the world and has always wished for her to marry someone that loves her and is worthy of her, he still did not want their affection shown so often and so publicly. At least when Laurena left for Mirkwood with Thranduil, he would not have to watch the King grope at his daughter and even worse, being in the same palace when they consumate...Elrond shook the thought,as it was a unpleasant; no father wants to think of his daughter being defiled whether she is married or not.

Elrond strolled further into the hall, purposely making his boots project sound across the hall and alert them. It wasn't working so he coughed a few times, now gaining the couples attention. They both looked at him so innocently and Elrond could only raise an eyebrow.

''We have to stop meeting like this.'' Elrond said, a barely audible amusement in his voice.

Laurena looked down at the floor a little and Thranduil himself looked a little flustered for once.

Elrond decided to not say anything else and instead began to walk back to where dinner was being held. As walked away he couldn't but smirk at their expressions, he clasped his hands behind his back as he walked and eventually the sound of more footsteps following him.

...

After dinner had been held, the party began; music and dancing, not to mention drinking. Thranduil had the grand chair he sat in at dinner brought into the hall so that he could sit at the top of the hall and watch the festivities. Laurena had a chair beside him, she was quite content sitting with him and she would occasionally glance at him to see him sat with his long lean legs crossed in her direction with his left hand draped over the arm of the chair and his right hand, closest to Laurena, was lazily swirling around a goblet of wine. Laurena thought he looked beautiful liked that, so powerful looking without even trying. He too would occasionally side glance at Laurena by his side, his future wife and Queen; she was going to be a perfect bride and he would never tire of gazing upon her beauty. Thranduil noticed that she was watching one area of the room in particular, following her gaze her saw that she was watching Elrond, laughing and joking. Looking at Laurena, she would occasionally smile at Elrond's enjoyment.

''Meleth nin.'' Thranduil spoke softly.

The sound of his soft velvet voice, brought Laurena from her thoughts to meet Thranduil's gaze. ''Hmm?''

''You watch your adar with much interest.'' He said.

Laurena sighed a little ''It is nice to see him happy and that he will not be so alone when I leave.''

Thranduil smiled a little ''You care for him very much and I am sure he will be fine, Lord Elrond is a much well liked Elf and I am sure is not short of friends for company.''

Laurena gave a nod and went back to watching Elrond intensely, Thranduil sighed before speaking ''Go.'' He said, she turned and looked at him questioningly. ''Go.'' He began ''Enjoy some time with your adar, you needn't stay by my side all night.''

Laurena smiled a little and stood from her chair, beginning to start walking over to Elrond, Laurena gave a brief look back to see Thranduil with a tiny smile on his lips and a glint in his eyes, as he raised his goblet to her before taking a sip of it.

Laurena happily walked over to Elrond, easily making her way past the other Elves in her father's presence. She received many congratulations once they had noticed her, to which she happily excepted. Elrond excused himself from his guests, then began to lead Laurena away so that they could talk privately.

Elrond had Laurena's arm looped through his ''Let's go out to the balcony it's a lovely evening and much more private.''

As they walked to the doors that lead to the hall's balcony, they would occasionally have to stop for a few moments so that more guests could congratulate her on her betrothal to Thranduil. Of course she was happy to receive them and she imagined she would continue to receive them this evening, as she doubted many would congratulate Thranduil, he had a reputation for being cold and he had told her that he would keep that icy disposition for events.

After what felt like an age, father and daughter managed to make it to the balcony. Elrond made sure the door was firmly closed, making sure no one would disturb this moment. Together they walked over to the stone bench that sat by the front railing of the rounded balcony. The sky was a deep bluish black now and the stars were out in full force with a full moon shining in the distance. They sat, remaining quiet for a few moments, taking in what was around them before they would have their discussion; probably the last chance Elrond will get to the wedding and even then she will be at Thranduil's side, receiving guests as Queen.

Elrond turned to his daughter and smiled, to which she returned but both smiles held a sadness as they knew what was about to occur.

''My daughter, beautiful beyond what I could have imagined'' He began, holding her hand tight in his own ''I now must pass you on, let go and let you start your life with you soon to be husband...though I am glad you gave found your soul bonded mate...I cannot help but feel sadness that it has come so soon.''

Laurena smiled at him and squeezed his hand back in comfort ''I will always love you adar.''

Elrond smiled and nodded ''I know, though you know I shall miss you roaming these halls, bickering with me because we both think we are right...'' Laurena laughed at that comment and Elrond couldn't help but be saddened ''That laugh and smile...I will hardly get to hear or see it.'' He gently said, cupping her cheek with one hand.

Laurena leant into his touch closing her eyes briefly ''You will not be alone adar.''

''I know, though the company of friends is not quite the same.''

''Laurena moved away a little so she could meet Elrond's gaze ''You know you are always welcome in Mirkwood.''

Elrond laughed ''I shall be visiting don't worry... but it may be hard to get me to leave.'' Laurena smiled and rolled her eyes.

Elrond averted the subject a little ''I will visit as often as I can, as I doubt there will be less chances to visit each other when you have elflings of your own.''

''Adar!'' Laurena exclaimed ''I have not even married Thranduil yet and you are already having him impregnate me!''

Elrond laughed ''If you two carry on as you have been whilst you have been here, then I don't think it will be very long before there are little elfings on the way.''

''Adar!'' Laurena said shocked again and then began to blush, he did have a point though.

''May the Valar help Thranduil, he is going to have his hands full with you...'' Elrond trailed off smiling, as Laurena smiled too.

''Yes I shall but I will enjoy every moment.'' Thranduil's deep rich voice came from the closed balcony doors he must have just walked through; looks like Laurena would have to get used to him being able to sneak up on her, as this wasn't the first time.

Laurena smiled at Thranduil ''You shouldn't be here.'' She teased.

Thranduil put a hand on his chest and bowed his head ''My apologies but I could not help myself.'' He smiled.

Laurena giggled at him, even Elrond noticed that there was a jest in Thranduil that wasn't usually present but now that Laurena was here he became more light in spirit.

Elrond stood from the bench motioning for Laurena to do the same, she did walking over to Thranduil by her adar's side. Thranduil couldn't help but smile and imagine that this was a slight glimpse of what it would be like on their wedding day. Once Laurena was stood before him, he offered her his arm, to which she happily accepted.

''Shall we?'' Thranduil asked playfully about going back to the ball.

Laurena nodded and he proceeded to lead her back into their party. It now gave Elrond a chance to take a deep breath of the cold night air but he wasn't alone for long before Laurena was back and pulled him into a loving hug.

''You look as though you need it.'' She said softly, as he held onto her for a few more moments before they parted.

Laurena gave him a warm smile then a kiss on the cheek before returning back inside. Elrond couldn't help but smile too, even after she had returned inside. He would wait to return though, at present he didn't feel up to it and instead chose to sit back on the bench and get lost in his thoughts while gazing out into the distance.

...

After Laurena had returned inside, Thranduil was waiting for her. She returned back to his arm and he needn't question what she had done; it was between father and daughter and therefore none of his business.

As Thranduil strolled around the hall with her, he began to smile and looked to Laurena ''Come and dance with me.''

Laurena returned his smile ''I would love to.''

Leading her to the dance floor, the gazes of the Elves in the room would steal quick glances at one of the few couples dancing to the music of the small Elven band. Thranduil held her close, holding one of her hands in his, the other around her waist and her other hand rested on his shoulder; as they danced slowly.

Thranduil couldn't take his gaze off of her and she began to blush at his staring ''May I say you look absolutely ravishing tonight.''

Laurena smirked ''You may and I shall except your compliment.''

Thranduil furrowed his brow ''Have I not already complimented you as such?''

Laurena mocked thought ''Hmm...actually if I recall correctly you said I looked enchanting.''

Thranduil gave a curt nod ''Ah yes I did but one compliment is not nearly enough for you meleth nin.''

Laurena giggled ''I think I shall become faint if you shower me in too many compliments.''

''It's alright, I will catch you.'' Thranduil smiled widely ''Besides an Ellith as beautiful as you deserves as many compliments as I can offer.''

Laurena gave a mock sigh ''My, I feel as if I may swoon.''

Thranduil chuckled and leaned in further to be closer to her face ''Like I said, I will catch you.

Laurena leaned in further and gave him a small brief kiss on the lips, she knew that the King could not seen to be too affectionate in public but one small kiss wouldn't cause a stir.

Thranduil gave her a small smile before he moved to hold her in an almost embraced dance position. His head was now lowered to her ear and that mischievous side of him couldn't help but surface. Moving his mouth to her exposed ear tip, he latched his mouth on the delicate top curve and sucked while running his tongue over the soft point. To any other race this would be unusual or unpleasant but to Elves it was a unique androgynous zone and even though Thranduil did the act quickly it still made Laurena's knees buckle from under her.

Feeling her begin to slip, Thranduil quickly tightened his arm around her waist and around the hand he was holding. Laurena looked at him in both surprise and shock in a blushing state, as he gazed down upon her with a gentle smirk on his face and a glint in his eyes.

''I told you I would catch you meleth nin.'' He winked.

...

Once the party began to die down and guests slowly began to leave, Thranduil began to lead Laurena back to her room and also decided to be a gentleman while doing so; which meant no ravishing her ear tips. He left hand firmly in his as they strolled through the halls of Rivendell together, arriving at her room they paused in front of her chamber door.

Thranduil smiled softly ''Get some rest meleth nin, we have a long journey ahead tomorrow before we arrive in Mirkwood.''

Laurena nodded and kissed him goodnight ''I look forward to it meleth nin.''

...

**Author's note****: Let me know what you are thinking of this story because I always like to know and sometimes it helps with me knowing where I should go with stories later on. So please review.**


	5. To Mirkwood

Once it was morning, Laurena was up early and her maids were laying out her clothes for the day, which consisted of some pants and a long grey riding coat, that she would be wearing with matching boots. Today was the day she would be leaving Rivendell with Thranduil, to start her new life in Mirkwood, as Thranduil's wife and Queen. It's hard to imagine that before Thranduil arrived she was hoping his visit would fly by without much intrusion; how wrong she was.

Her maids brought her breakfast to her room today, she was encouraged to eat as much as possible as she would be going on a long journey, but she couldn't; her stomach was unsettled from her nerves. She was looking forward to going to Mirkwood with Thranduil, but it didn't mean she wasn't nervous about everything else, like the journey, what Legolas would think of her, what the people would think of her, would she be a good Queen? Far too many thoughts were floating about in her mind to stomach much.

As Laurena's mind began to wonder, she wasn't left to go down the rabbit hole, as Thranduil walked into her chambers.

Laurena turned round at the sound and couldn't help but be a bit startled ''Thranduil, you are not allowed to be in here.''

Thranduil raised a hand in calm ''I have permission to be in here, I wanted to make sure you were alright before we left.''

Laurena nodded, saying that she was fine but Thranduil saw straight through it. ''Speak, what troubles you?'' Thranduil asked, hoping to the Valar there hadn't been a mistake and Laurena had changed her mind.

''Legolas does know about me, doesn't he?'' Laurena asked.

Thranduil cocked his head ''Of course.''

Laurena sighed ''I'm just worried he won't like me and the people won't like me.''

Thranduil crossed the room to stand in front of her, holding his hands around her waist ''Legolas will like you, do not worry, and as for the people...you make me happy, therefore I will bill less temperamental and therefore more less likely to chop off heads at any unpleasant words spoken about you.''

Lauren gave him a slap on the chest ''Thranduil, that is not something to joke about.'' She said seriously.

Thranduil smirked a little ''I was merely jesting, though I'm sure if I were to say it, the people would in fact believe me.''

Laurena gave him another slap on the chest ''Stop it Thranduil.''

Thranduil chuckled ''Alright I shall, I wish not to journey so far with an unhappy bride.''

''Thank you and you made a wise decision.'' Laurena added.

''I do not have to be wise, to know it is the right choice to keep an Ellith like you happy.'' Thranduil replied. Laurena looked at him with a mocking glare before rolling her eyes.

Thranduil smiled at her, pulling her closer to him from where his hands were still wrapped around her waist. Leaning down the rest of the distance from where she had to look at him a little, Thranduil gently pressed his lips to Laurena's. It was kept brief and when Thranduil drew his head back to hover slightly over hers, he brushed his long elegant nose against hers, making her giggle.

Thranduil had a look around her room and couldn't help but get a mischievous grin on his face ''I have wondered what your chambers looked like, and now that I am here, I doubt I will be able to control myself much longer.''

Laurena smiled and bit her lip ''You know we must wait till we are married.''

Thranduil gave a childish huff ''Yes I am aware, but till then I would still want you to grace my bed with your presence so that I may hold you close.''

Laurena rolled her eyes ''Do you honestly think you will be able to control yourself?''

Thranduil thought about for a moment ''Hmm, no. I would want to ravish you, just like I do now.'' He smiled.

Laurena pulled away from his hold, to put some distance between them. Thranduil looked to her confused and a little hurt ''Fear not meleth nin, I merely wish to help you control yourself around me and I think my close proximity was not helping.'' Laurena spoke.

Thranduil chuckled and shook his head ''How clever.''

He then cleared his throat and walked towards her ''We will be leaving soon, so make sure you eat something.'' Laurena nodded before Thranduil continued ''You will be riding my horse with me, I know you can ride and have your own horse, but I have heard from Elrond she is currently not in Rivendell and is elsewhere.''

Laurena nodded ''Yes, she's with my cousin who is learning to ride. The horses they have were to temperamental and my horse is much more relaxed for a young Elf.''

''I'm sure when they no longer have use for her, she will be welcome in our stables.''

Laurena smiled ''As do I, you will have a very unhappy wife if my beautiful mare is not in Mirkwood with me.''

Thranduil chuckled ''Then in Mirkwood she shall be.''

Laurena then brought him into a quick kiss before Thranduil left her room to prepare his party for the journey back to Mirkwood.

...

Once Laurena had eaten as much as she could for breakfast, she began walking around the manor saying goodbye to the sights she had gazed upon since she was a child. Rivendell had always been her home but now she was leaving to start her new life in Mirwood, she was both excited and nervous. Laurena had never been to Mirkwood but she had heard from her adar, that it was a beautiful place of Elven caverns and trees. Besides that she didn't know much else, besides apparently Thranduil had a huge wine cellar he was fond of; perhaps on the journey she would ask him to tell her some tales of Mirkwood.

Walking out into the courtyard, Thranduil had his Elven party ready for departure and he was readying his own horse.

Laurena then felt a familiar presence behind her, she turned to see Elrond stood with a mixed expression on his face; the bottom half of his face was smiling but his eyes were sad.

Laurena brought him into a loving hug which he returned without hesitation. When she pulled away she noticed her adar's eyes were getting rather misty.

''Do not cry adar.'' Laurena said softly.

''I'm not crying.'' Elrond defended.

Laurena raised an eyebrow ''Adar, your eyes are mistier than the lonely mountain.''

Elrond chuckled ''But I am not crying though am I.''

Laurena rolled her eyes ''And you wonder where I got my stubbornness from.''

They both laughed at that comment. Behind Lord Elrond, Laurena could see the rest of the household arriving, to pay their respects on her departure.

Thranduil then stood at Laurena's side and bowed his head to Lord Elrond ''I am forever thankful for your invitation to Rivendell, for without it, I may have never met Laurena.''

Elrond gave a small smile ''It was an honour to hold you guest in our home and it is a greater honour that you wish to marry my daughter.''

Thranduil chuckled and put an arm around Laurena's waist ''How could I have resisted? The Valar works in strange ways and I am no longer going to question them.''

Elrond gave a small smile, followed by sadness ''I'm afraid I must let you go about your journey now, if you are to make good time. I hope you all arrive in Mirkwood safely.''

Thranduil bowed his head ''I am forever in your debt Lord Elrond.'' He moved away from Laurena so that he may take Elrond's hand into a firm handshake.

After the handshake, Laurena moved forward to give her adar one last loving embrace to which he held on so much, that Laurena thought she would never be able to get out of it. Elrond then gave her a kiss on the forehead and then she returned it by kissing his cheek.

Laurena was beginning to feel a little emotional but the reassuring hand of Thranduil that was on her shoulder, made her know that everything was going to be fine.

Thranduil then took Laurena by the waist and helped her up onto the saddle of his beautiful white steed. Before Thranduil could mount his horse, Elrond grabbed his shoulder and caught Thranduil by surprise.

Elrond used the hand on Thranduil's shoulder to guide him away from Laurena, so that he may have a private word.

Thranduil looked at Elrond with concerned eyes ''Is something the matter Lord Elrond?''

Elrond shook his head ''No.'' He began ''I merely wished to do as every adar does when speaking with his daughters future husband. I wanted to say that I hope the pair of you have all the happiness in the world but...'' Elrond turned rather serious ''If you ever hurt my Laurena, I will come after you, King of Mirkwood or not.''

Thranduil inclined his head ''I give you my word, Laurena will always be safe with me and I would never allow any harm to come to her.''

Elrond gave a nod and patted Thranduil's shoulder ''Good. Now go to her.'' Elrond said.

As Thranduil began to stride back over to where Laurena was waiting upon his horse, he noticed some concern in her eyes. Thranduil just winked at her and her worry quickly disappeared.

Thranduil then mounted his steed with Laurena. He sat in front of her so that he was able to ride properly, but when the party slowed down he would move her to sit in front of him. Laurena wrapped one hand around Thranduil's strong waist and turned to Elrond. She smiled at him before she used her other hand to blow him a kiss.

She then wrapped her other hand firmly around Thranduil's waist to meet the other, as he kicked his horse into trot. Laurena turned her head back to watch her adar become further and further away, giving him one last wave before she could no longer see him. She then buried her face into Thranduil's shoulder blade and sighed in content to herself, but it was mixed with a sadness about leaving her adar.

...

Once they were well into their journey, Thranduil now had Laurena in front of him as the riding of the group was now at a steady pace.

Thranduil had one arm around her waist, holding her close to his body while she leant back on him and the other hand remained on the reigns of the horse.

''Thranduil.'' Laurena spoke softly.

''Yes meleth nin.'' Thranduil replied.

''Will you tell me about Mirwood?'' She asked.

Thranduil smiled ''Yes of course.''

As Thranduil told her the tales of Mirkwood, she had lost count of how many he had spoke of, but all of them she had enjoyed and she listened to with keen ears. It did help though, that Thranduil had the most beautiful voice, she had noticed that further as he told her stories and Laurena had melted further backwards into his body.

She was so relaxed and happy, listening to his voice while resting against him, that she didn't realise that she was beginning to doze off. Thranduil was beginning to notice too, as she wasn't asking as many questions and she seemed to not be reacting to the tales, as much as she had previously. When Laurena's head began to slide to rest on Thranduil's shoulder, he could see now that she was asleep.

Thranduil couldn't help but smile, he then gently leant forward, being careful not to disturb her and then placed a delicate kiss to her head. Despite the gentleness of the action, Laurena began to stir and Thranduil was soon met with her ocean coloured eyes gazing at his own.

Thranduil began to smirk ''Did my stories bore you, meleth nin?

Laurena looked at him slightly confused ''What?''

Thranduil chuckled, Laurena feeling it quake his chest ''You drifted off.''

Laurena gasped ''I am so sorry Thranduil, I was just too relaxed. Did I offend you?''

''No meleth nin.'' Thranduil replied.

''Are you sure Thranduil? I hope I have not upset you.'' Lauren said, turning her head to look up at Thranduil behind her.

Thranduil smiled a little ''No you have not upset me. I must have a rather relaxing voice.''

Laurena smiled ''You have a beautiful voice, like velvet and honey.''

Thranduil chuckled ''I'm glad it pleases you so.'' Thranduil began ''I recall my voice having the same effect on Legolas as a child. I would tell him a story when he was tucked up in bed and he would always fall asleep so quickly; I had always thought I had bored him to sleep but it appears not.''

''What was Legolas like as an Elfling?'' Laurena asked.

Thranduil smiled and sighed ''He was quite a handful at times, often I would turn away for a second and he would be gone; the amount of times I ran through the halls of Mirkwood after him was unimaginable.''

''He sounds adorable.'' Laurena giggled.

Thranduil chuckled ''He had his moments, but I think I should wait till we get to Mirkwood to divulge anymore.'' Laurena looked at him questioningly before he continued ''There will be a family dinner once we return, I will make sure to tell you every embarrassing story about Legolas and make him squirm a bit.''

Laurena giggled but raised an eyebrow ''Aww Thranduil, don't embarrass him too much.''

Thranduil rolled his eyes ''He knows that you will know eventually.''

Laurena nodded and looked out over the scenery before them ''How long do you think it will take to get to Mirkwood?''

''Perhaps another five hours.'' Thranduil replied.

Laurena groaned and slumped further against Thranduil ''I'm going to be so sore.''

Thranduil chuckled ''As am I.''

''I'm not used to riding this long, but I thought you would have been, being the brave warrior Elf King that you are.'' Laurena spoke, a smile slowing forming on her face with every word.

Thranduil shook his head but smiled at the compliment ''Not really, I have ridden long journeys but they still take their toll.''

Laurena sighed ''I must admit though, riding with you make this journey much better.''

''How so?'' Thranduil questioned.

''I enjoy being so close to you without it being seen as inappropriate, you are so comfortable in ways I can't describe and plus I feel safe from anything that may attack.''

Thranduil kissed the top of her head ''Perhaps once in Mirkwood, I could take you riding.''

Laurena looked to him questioningly ''But I don't have a horse.''

Thranduil smirked and leant down to her ear ''Who said anything about you riding a horse.'' He whispered.

Laurena couldn't help but gasp and begin to blush, though it was an offer she would take if it was genuinely on the table; but she knew deep down that Thranduil was very traditional and that he would want them to wait, though he still got much enjoyment from teasing her.

Thranduil laughed at her reaction, he loved to make her become flustered and the fact that she takes it in good spirit, made him hope that she would soon return the mischief.

Once Laurena had composed herself, she looked to Thranduil ''Well I hope this new creature I am to ride can manage.''

Thranduil raised an eyebrow ''How so?''

Laurena began to smirk ''Well, I like to ride hard and it would be a shame if this creature couldn't not keep up.''

Thranduil groaned in his throat and then moved to hover his lips to the side of Laurena's cheek ''I like this temptress side of you.''

Lauren gave a mock scoff ''Whatever do you mean?''

Thranduil chuckled and pressed his lips to hers as they continued to ride through the open green lands of Middle Earth, taking in the scenery of the beautiful world in which they lived in, and were soon to live in as King and Queen.

...

After hours of long riding, they began to enter a forest. Laurena needn't be told where they were, she could tell. This green forest was so beautiful, so vibrant and full of life; when she was an Elfling, she had heard tales that the forest was enchanted and the race of man, on stepping into the forest, would never leave, enchanted by its beauty.

Thranduil smiled down at her, she was taking her new home in good spirit and he hoped she would be happy here with him. ''What do you think, meleth nin? Thranduil decided to ask.

Laurena turned her head and smiled at him ''The stories I have heard, do this place no justice, it's lovely and I will be proud to call it my home.''

''And the people will be glad to call you their Queen.'' Thranduil responded, now paying more attention to where he was directing his horse, knowing now they were not too far away.

He felt Laurena lean up and kiss his cheek. He just smiled.

Thranduil's party made their way through the forest with great ease, these Elves were one with the forest; it was rather amazing to watch from the point of view of a Rivendell Elf.

The party soon were met by a Elven stone bridge, ahead of them were huge gate like doors, so intricate and grand. The Elves in the front of the party, had them opened and they soon ushered themselves inside, into the caverns they called home.

Laurena was now getting her first glimpse of Mirkwood and she was impressed. Upon hearing so many tales of the halls of Mirkwood, she always assumed it would be a dark, damp place, that would be rather horrible to live in, but she was wrong. The halls were beautiful and full of a glowing light, filled with greenery and happiness; she felt at home already and it made her feel safe.

''How do you like your new home my Queen?'' Thranduil asked, his boyish grin tugging at his lips.

Laurena broke into a wide smile ''I love it.''

Thranduil lowered his face down over hers, she then leant the rest of the minimal distance and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss.

...

**Author's note: ****Hello, my next update for this story may be a bit late but I'll try my best and make sure it's not too long. Please review! I don't have any really, and I want to know what you all think.**


	6. Family Dinner

**Author's note: ****Hi, if you've not noticed put that this story is an AU, as I mess around a fair bit with characters relationships etc. **

...

Once they were at the arranged stopping point, Thranduil dismounted from his horse and helped Laurena down by lifting her up by the waist. The action was so fluid and effortless, it was like she weighed nothing at all. Placing her down onto the ground, it was the first time her feet had ever touched the lands of Mirkwood and though it was not Rivendell, she could see this place easily becoming her home and loving it just as much as her last.

Thranduil smiled at her, as she began to look around further. He offered her his arm, to which she happily accepted and began to give her a guided tour of the halls she would soon become Queen of on their wedding day.

He told her everything he could, sharing his halls with her would bring a light to them, that in his eyes, had been missing for quite some time.

Thranduil was rather hoping to run into Legolas, he was unsure of where the young Elf was but he was desperate for Legolas to meet his Laurena, the Ellith that was soon to be his step-mother. Legolas was not yet a 'man' in the eyes of Elves but he was soon approaching the age. Thranduil knew that he didn't need a mother but he hoped dearly, that he would accept Laurena as a friend; that is, if he manages to find his son. Legolas was quite an unruly young Elf; Thranduil couldn't imagine where he got such tendencies from.

After having a long walk around the halls, Thranduil decided to give Laurena a break, he could tell she was rather tired, mainly from the journey, but he too was now beginning to feel the effects of the day.

He decided to take her to the dining hall, it wouldn't be long before dinner would be served and they could use a sit down. The dining hall was of course beautiful and grand, intricate carvings decorated the hall, including the dining table itself; a work of art in its own right.

Thranduil pulled out her chair for her on the right hand side of the table, next to his place at the head of the table. Once Thranduil had tucked her chair in, he to sat down in his place too. Laurena couldn't help but look down the length of the vast table, she had always thought the table at Rivendell was overly large but this one was even bigger.

Turning her head, she saw that Thranduil was looking over at the empty space on his left; the seat that was there for Legolas. Laurena could see a faint frown on Thranduil's face, as he eyed over the empty chair.

''I'm sure he's fine.'' Laurena said, breaking the silence.

Thranduil turned his attention back to her ''Yes, though that is not my concern for his absence.''

Laurena shifted in her chair ''Do you think I'm dressed appropriately?'' She asked suddenly.

Thranduil looked at her confused before she continued ''I want to make a good impression.''

''If you wish to change clothing meleth nin, you may.'' Thranduil said. Really he should change too but he was tired from the journey and he also did not need to try and gain the approval of his son.

Laurena nodded ''I would like to change.''

Thranduil called out for a servant, Laurena hadn't actually noticed that there had been some in the room the entire time; they were probably less easy to spot because of Mirkwood being so cavern filled.

A maid stepped forwards and curtsied before Thranduil ''Take Laurena to her room, she wishes to change, then bring her back.''

The maid nodded her head and Laurena stood and followed the maid closely, making sure to remember her way for future reference.

...

Now that Thranduil was alone, he sighed to himself. Where was Legolas? Thranduil knew his son had a tendency to be rather rebellious and not listen to him, but now he couldn't help but think if Legolas had another reason of not being present; Laurena.

Laurena was going to be Thranduil's wife and Queen, but for centuries it had just been Thranduil and Legolas, maybe he was strongly against the idea of another joining their little family. Thranduil sighed again, he should have spoken to Legolas about him having a Queen and getting married, maybe he should have gone about this a different way, though Thranduil knew deep down, he still would have gone about things the same.

After a few more moments thinking, Thranduil's head snapped to the side upon hearing the doors to the dining hall open. Of course it was Legolas, the young Elf sauntered into the room without a care in the world. Thranduil also noted that since he had been away, Legolas had cut his blond hair to his shoulders.

''Hello adar.'' Legolas smiled, walking through the hall with his garments a little messy, earning him an eyebrow of disapproval from Thranduil.

Legolas sat himself down in his chair, looking at Thranduil with a slightly worried expression ''What is it adar?''

Thranduil sighed ''Where have you been?'' He asked a little tired.

Legolas shrugged ''I've just been out into the woods, practicing my bow.''

Thranduil smiled a little ''And is your talent progressing?'' Thranduil was always so proud of how talented Legolas was with a bow, he had no doubts he would be a strong warrior one day.

Legolas nodded and smiled ''I think so.''

Thranduil chuckled ''Good.''

Thranduil then turned his tone rather serious ''Are you sure that your absence wasn't to do with meeting Lady Laurena? If so, please tell me.''

Legolas shook his head ''No I'm fine with it adar!'' He smiled ''I can see she makes you happy, even though I have yet to see her, but just walking into this room with only us here feels different; you seem lighter in spirit.''

Thranduil smiled ''Yes she does make me happy, I hope you shall like her too.''

Legolas chuckled ''I like her already, as she makes you less grumpy.''

Thranduil and Legolas both had a chuckle with each other about that; they both knew what Thranduil could be like when he was in one of his famous 'moods'.

''Are you sure you are fine with the arrangements?'' Thranduil pressed.

Legolas rolled his eyes ''Yes adar!'' He laughed.

...

They chatted further about various little things and what had been going on in Mirkwood in Thranduil's absence. Legolas would occasionally see Thranduil's gaze avert to the hall doors, waiting for Laurena. Legolas had to try hard to hide his amusement, as it was so strange to see his adar acting like a young lovesick Elf.

After a while the door to the dining hall opened and in stepped Laurena. Thranduil stood and Legolas did so to, as his father seemed to want him to do the same.

Laurena had changed in to a plain soft silver silk gown, it looked lovely on her and was dressy without trying hard, it brought out how pale she was in contrast to her long red hair. Legolas couldn't help but smirk a bit on seeing the look on his father's face, he had never seen his adar like this; he looked as though he worshipped her, though it wasn't surprising knowing the bond they shared.

Once at Thranduil's side he took her hand and kissed it before moving her around the table to stand before Legolas.

Thranduil moved to stand behind Legolas, grasping his shoulder's in his strong elegant hands. ''This is my son Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood.'' He spoke, smiling a little as he did before then moving back to Laurena's side.

Legolas smiled at Laurena, taking her hand and bowing ''It is an honour to meet the Ellith that makes my adar so happy.''

On raising his head, her saw Laurena smile at him and blush a little ''Thank you Legolas.''

Legolas let her hand go but he saw the expression on Laurena's face turn to what appeared to be worry.

''Legolas.'' She began ''I am to be your step-mother but you do not at any point have to treat me as such, you are almost a grown Ellon and I understand that you do not need a naneth.''

Leoglas gave her a small smile ''Thank you, I have spent so long with no mother I would not know how to act if I had one, though I would like you to be someone I may call a friend.''

Laurena smiled and nodded her head, by her side she could feel Thranduil's hand around her waist ''Yes, I would like that Legolas.''

She looked up to Thranduil who was smiling back at her, now gently leading her back to her own chair.

Once they were seated again, it wasn't long before dinner was brought out; a hearty chicken stew with plenty of bread. Legolas wasted no time in digging in to his stew, the Prince was not a fussy eater and with him being so active today he was very hungry.

Laurena hadn't noticed the speed in which Legolas was eating but Thranduil had. He cleared his throat, getting Legolas' attention and raising an eyebrow at his son, who was about to shovel another spoonful of stew into his mouth but soon slowed the action, remembering his manners.

When Laurena looked up again she saw that there had seem to have been something she missed between Thranduil and Legolas; probably something father-son related.

Whilst eating, there had a been a deadly silence around the room; the only sounds being that of cutlery clanging against bowls and plates.

Laurena decided to break the silence ''Legolas, when is your Ellon day?''

An Ellon day was not the official name of such day but it was what all Elves referred to it as. It was the day in which a young Elf male becomes a 'man' in the eyes of Elves, making him an Ellon. (A man of the human race had such a day at 18).

Legolas swallowed his food before answering ''It's this summer actually.'' He smiled.

Laurena smiled too ''Really! That's very lucky, it's lovely to have a Ellon day party in summer.''

''Yeah it is, though I can't help but feel I'm getting old.'' Legolas chuckled.

Laurena giggled and rolled her eyes, Thranduil too couldn't help but roll his eyes at Legolas.

''Adar.'' Legolas began ''Why don't you tell us about your Ellon day?'' Legolas said with a smirk.

''I don't think that is appropriate conversation for the dinner table.'' Thranduil spoke, all of a sudden getting very shady.

Laurena smiled ''No don't avert the conversation, I'm rather intrigued.''

Legolas smirk grew and gave Thranduil a mischievous look ''Well, if the lady insists.''

''Legolas.'' Thranduil warned.

Legolas just ignored him ''When it was adar's Ellon day, it was apparently the best Ellon day party ever held.'' Legolas began, Thranduil wondered whether Legolas would spare Laurena the gory details. ''Apparently adar was quite the party Elf in his youth and that's probably why he ended up so drunk, that by early the next morning, his personal servant found his room a complete mess and found adar passed out in bed with two Elliths!'' He laughed.

Thranduil groaned, he should have known Legolas wouldn't have spared him.

Laurena mocked a gasp at Thranduil ''Is this true?'' She teased.

Thranduil ran a hand across his brow, as if the memory of what he could actually remember of such day, gave him a terrible headache ''Yes.'' He muttered.

Laurena couldn't help but giggle at Thranduil's slight embarrassment, of that story being told to her.

Legolas continued though ''Not just any Ellith's either, was it adar?'' He grinned, Laurena became quickly eager to hear what happened next ''It was the general of the army's daughters and he was not a Elf that would take kindly to such news. If adar wasn't the future King, he would have killed him, for such things with his daughters.'' Legolas chuckled.

Laurena gave another fake gasp ''Thranduil you rascal!''

Thranduil couldn't help but roll his eyes and fight back a smile ''Alright, you've had your fun Legolas.'' He said to his son, who was still chuckling to himself.

Legolas shrugged, still smiling ''Laurena would have found out eventually, adar.''

Thranduil then began to smile to himself, he remembered saying something similar to Laurena on the journey here.

''Yes your right Leoglas she would know eventually.'' He began, his tone slightly teasing ''Which is why I'm going to tell her all the stories about you as an Elfling.'' Legolas went wide eyed and Thranduil couldn't help but smile.

''Laurena has been so curious and I am not going to refuse her such lovely tales.'' He spoke with a slight hint of victory.

Legolas sat awkwardly in his chair, leaning into it as much as possible as if wanting it to swallow him.

Thranduil grinned ''Now, where to begin.'' He mocked thought for a moment ''Ah yes, when Legolas was a very young Elfling, just able to walk, he would slip away from his maid and go to the kitchens.'' Legolas sunk further into his chair, knowing what was coming next. ''He was always one to go the kitchen's and scrounge for sweets, which no one would ever refuse him; as he was just so precious.'' Thranduil cooed mockingly to his son.

''Anyway, he would eat what they gave him but with him being so young and not yet mastering the art of eating properly, he used to get covered in all kinds of food remnants on his clothes. The most memorable time that happened was when I was at a meeting with a few Elven lords and I remember hearing the door open and not seeing anyone enter, then I heard Legolas giggling. On looking for him, myself and my guests got quite a sight, Legolas running around naked with berry juice all over his face and hands.'' Thranduil begins to chuckle at the memory, even though at the time it was rather embarrassing to have a messy naked Elfling running around.

''Aww that's so adorable.'' Laurena spoke. Legolas on the other hand just sank into his chair, a blush creeping into his pale cheeks.

Thranduil smirked at Legolas ''Yes, he was quite the little handful.''

Thranduil turned back to Laurena, she looked as though she was eagerly awaiting another tale and Thranduil was not going to deny his bride.

Thranduil smiled ''If I recall Laurena, most of the tales of Legolas as a little one did often involve him running around naked.'' He thought again, thinking of which one to tell next until he found the perfect one in his memory. ''One of my favourites was around the same time as the previous tale, I had decided to give Legolas a bath personally as I had been away and I wanted some time with him. To my rather bad fortune, I did not know my adar had been spoiling him all day with all kinds of treats and so the little one was giddy on sugar, not to mention my father had also taken him into the woods to play; a giddy and filthy Elfling.''

''Father also had forgot to inform me of a new development of Legolas' too, that the little one could now run. I remember turning my back for a minute to get a towel and he was gone out the door, all I heard where tiny wet foot prints pattering down the halls. He was rather fast too, I had to run after him with the towel, trying to capture a soaking wet Elfing that was still giddy from sugar.'' Legolas was now trying to sink into the chair he was sat in.

''I ran after him for around ten minutes and I think anyone who hadn't seen Legolas naked, definitely had by the time I could catch him and get him into the towel.'' Thranduil chuckled, while Laurena laughed softly; trying not to laugh too much and embarrass Legolas further.

''Aww Legolas, you sounded like an adorable Elfing.'' Laurena smiled.

Legolas just shifted awkwardly in his chair again.

Thranduil smiled ''Yes he was, though I am rather glad he became more accustom to keeping his clothes on.''

Laurena couldn't help but laugh and Thranduil winked at her as he too continued to chuckle.

Legolas sat up in his chair, folding his arms across his chest ''Are you quite finished?'' He asked Thranduil.

Laurena slowed down her laughing to a giggle and placed a hand on Thranduil's arm ''Yes meleth nin, let the poor boy keep some of his pride.''

Legolas nodded his head in thanks ''Thank you Laurena.''

Laurena smiled ''If it would make you feel any better, I will tell you an embarrassing story from when I was young, since why you have both have shared.''

''Yes it seems fair.'' Legolas answered, sitting more relaxed in his chair.

Thranduil gave Laurena that charming boyish grin of his ''Yes meleth nin, you've caught my attention too; share with us.''

Laurena sighed ''Alright...when I was young, around the Elven equivalent of ten in human years, adar had a lord staying over and he was bringing his son Lindir to visit too.'' Laurena sighed again and began to cringe at the memory ''I took rather a liking to Lindir, he was the most attractive Elf I had ever seen at the time and adar never let me forget it. When I was in my room, after spending the afternoon with Lindir, I was dancing around my room pretending I was dancing with Lindir and having a conversation with myself as both me and Lindir in different voices; which was mainly him giving me compliments. I danced around pretending I had him as my dance partner but then I heard a cough and I turned to see adar stood in my doorway with a huge smirk on his face.''

Laurena briefly ran a hand across her face and gave a light sigh ''He had seen the whole thing and I was so embarrassed and every time I was near Lindir, father would give me a wink, or if both myself and Lindir were in the conversation with our father's, adar would slip in a subtle comment about me and Lindir. Luckily both Lindir and his father were clueless to it but adar teased me about it for months. Oh for the love of Valar, it was so embarrassing!''

Legolas was chuckling and slightly cringing, while Thranduil was smirking and shaking his head.

''Your adar seems to have a habit of sneaking up on you.'' Thranduil spoke.

Laurena nodded ''He's always been like that, probably why he is such a good warrior.''

''Did you ever see Lindir again?'' Legolas asked.

''Yes, I did when we were a bit older and then again a couple of hundred years ago but I never felt the same as I did on his first visit.'' Laurena answered.

The door to the dining hall then opened and a Elven guard stepped in and motioned to Legolas.

Legolas then had a sudden realisation ''Oh! I forgot, I'm sorry but you'll have to excuse me but I'm needed for my extra bow practice.''

Thranduil sighed and gave a slight roll of his eyes ''Alright, you may go.''

Legolas quickly stood and bowed his head in goodbye before running towards the hall doors to meet the guard.

After the door was closed, the room fell into a peaceful silence. Laurena closed her eyes for a brief moment, enjoying the feeling. She then felt a hand slip onto her forearm, the action gently made her stir from her tranquillity.

Laurena turned to see Thranduil, giving her a soft smile while affectionately stroking his thumb across her forearm.

''I told you Legolas would like you.'' He smiled.

''Does he?'' Lauren questioned hopefully.

Thranduil gave a nod ''Legolas does not pretend to like others if he does not truly like them.''

Laurena gave a sigh of relief ''I'm glad.''

Thranduil began to chuckle to himself, which made Laurena raise an eyebrow.

''What is it?'' She questioned.

Thranduil broke into a wide grin ''I was just thinking of the stories we told each other just and...it's nice to hear these halls filled with happiness.'' He took her face into his hands, one hand on each cheek. ''It's because of you meleth nin, you have given my halls a new light.''

Laurena smiled at him and he pressed his lips gently to hers and they shared a kiss; not their first in Mirkwood but it was certainly not to be the last.

...

**Author's note:**** I hope you liked the chapter. Review, favourite and follow if you want to. **

**Elvish translations: adar = father **

**meleth nin = my love**

**naneth = mother.**


	7. Old Romantic

As the day went further into the night and dinner was hours ago, Thranduil decided he should take Laurena to her room; he wouldn't mind carrying her back, but he had a feeling she was a bit too proud to be carried to bed on her first night here. They had talked for hours at the dining table, if Legolas would have stayed, he probably wouldn't have been able to get a word in.

They now walked around the halls of Mirkwood. Hand-in-hand, perfectly content with each other. Laurena's gaze would fix on Thranduil every now and then, he looked so powerful in his own halls, they seemed to install a confidence in him that was so beautiful on him.

Thranduil knew she was watching him, he would begin to smirk, before he would turn his head to look down at her to see her smiling face looking up at him. She did have a beautiful smile, he would think to himself.

Thranduil purposely walked slowly throughout the halls, as then Laurena would keep that pace too. They were both tired from the journey they had taken to get here, but Thranduil didn't want to let her go; not for a second. He knew she would only be in bed, a couple of corridors away from his own room, but it wasn't enough; he needed her sharing his bed with him, holding her slight frame to his, as they both slept peacefully.

Thranduil must have been smiling to himself because Laurena gently tugged at his hand, pulling him from his thoughts.

''What are you smiling about meleth nin?'' Lauren asked.

Thranduil smiled wider, his smiled had this ability to make her go weak at the knees, but she managed to stay steady ''I was thinking about you.''

Laurena smiled ''But I am right here.''

Thranduil chuckled ''I was thinking about the future with you.''

Laurena blushed slightly ''And what does it hold?''

''Happiness.'' He replied.

Laurena giggled as he smiled at her. ''I don't want to be apart from you.'' Laurena said softly.

''Neither do I, meleth nin.'' Thranduil said.

Laurena gave a sigh ''Going to bed means being away from you.'' She muttered.

Thranduil stopped for a moment, Laurena wondered for a moment if she had done something wrong, but that playful grin of Thranduil's soon returned.

''Come with me.'' He smiled.

''Where?'' Laurena questioned.

''You'll see.'' He winked.

Thranduil began leading her around his halls, she wondered where he was going but he eventually stopped at an archway that lead outside.

Thranduil watched her expression carefully as he lead her though the arch. This was his private garden, it was always well looked after and he made sure it was a place of peace, a place where he could be alone with his thoughts. The garden was filled with grand trees, beautiful flowers and then the moonlight dancing upon the grass beneath their feet and reflecting off the small pond further into the garden, surrounded by plants. In a few places of the garden, there were additional lights that were jars containing fire flies.

The garden was lovely, also quite private as no one was allowed in here without permission from Thranduil and Legolas.

''What do you think meleth nin?'' Thranduil whispered.

''I love it.'' She replied softly.

Thranduil stopped her, wrapping his hands around her waist and then gently pressing his lips to hers. As he pulled away, he moved one hand from her waist to cup her cheek.

''This is our garden now meleth nin, I will have no others but us here, it will be our own private place.'' He said softly.

''But isn't this Legolas' garden too?'' Laurena questioned.

Thranduil chuckled slightly ''Yes but he never comes here.''

Thranduil moved away from her, then taking one of her hands back in his and lead her towards the pond.

At first Laurena questioned what he was doing, as once near the pond Thranduil gracefully moved to his knees and looked up to Laurena expectantly, looking for her to do the same.

She did so, him keeping hold of her hand for extra support. Once she knelt, Thranduil sat down on the grass, then letting go of her hand so he could recline back on his elbows and let his long legs stretch out; giving her that heart melting grin.

Laurena sat down on the grass too. Now that she was sat down, she could see that this part of the garden by the pond, was surrounded by tall plants and flowers, as if creating a barrier for privacy.

It was such a beautiful garden, Laurena imagined it looked even more magnificent in the day light, but there was something truly beautiful about being here with Thranduil in the moonlight.

Laurena must have gotten lost in thought for a while as she felt Thranduil's hand running up and down her back soothingly. She turned her head to see Thranduil now sat up behind her. Thranduil continued to stroke her back, not meeting her gaze and instead let his eyes follow the trail his hand was leading.

Laurena turned around quickly and grabbed Thranduil's hand. At first he looked at her worried, as if he was doing something wrong, but Laurena just raised his hand to her lips and left a trail of kisses over his hand and knuckles.

Thranduil decided to stop her after a while, he needed to tell her something important and though he enjoyed her touch, it was just distracting him further. ''Meleth nin.'' Thranduil said softly, slowly withdrawing his hand from her touch.

''What is it Thranduil?'' She asked a little concered.

He gave a heavy sigh, his eyes briefly trailing over the ground ''Now that I have returned to Mirkwood, my duties as King are calling me once again.''

Laurena nodded ''I understand Thranduil.''

''I will be going doing my day-to-day duties tomorrow, but in two weeks I'll be gone for a month to negotiate trade with the Dwarves.''

''A whole month?'' Laurena asked saddened.

Thranduil nodded and sighed ''If I would have known I would have met you in Rivendell, I would never had committed to such a long period.''

''I could always come with you.'' Laurena suggested.

Thranduil shook his head ''You cannot meleth nin, you may only journey with me on kingdom matters when you are Queen, otherwise the Dwarves will think of you lowly... quite ironic really, considering how low to the ground _they _are.'' He chuckled.

Laurena smiled a little ''You know that I will always be here, waiting for your return.''

He nodded ''I just wish I did not have to leave you.''

''I won't be lonely.'' She began ''I could always keep company with Legolas.''

''He would be honoured by your company.'' Thranduil replied.

''I will miss you terribly.'' Lauren said gently.

Thranduil moved a hand to cup her soft cheek ''I will miss you too, though it might actually be for the best that you are unable to attend this visit to Erebor.''

''Why?'' Laurena questioned.

Thranduil chuckled a little ''King Glóin is not the most cooperative of Dwarves, even more so now that his wife is with child; she too is quite temperamental at the best of times.''

''So negotiations are going to be difficult.'' Laurena said.

Thranduil gave a nod and stroked her cheek softy ''Very much so, it would also not help matters if you were present, Dwarf women do not take too kindly to Elven women, and I think you would bring her jealously forth with your exquisite beauty.''

Laurena smiled and felt her heart flutter slightly at his compliment ''I am not that beautiful Thranduil, I'm sure all the attention would still be on the Dwarf Queen considering she is with child.''

Thranduil went slightly open mouthed ''Never doubt your beauty meleth nin, I am certain you would steal all the attention.''

Laurena giggled ''You flatter me so.''

Thranduil smiled ''I only speak the truth meleth nin.'' He moved his hand away from her cheek and instead took one of her hands in his ''I had always heard from the lips of Elrond himself, that his daughter is beautiful, but only upon meeting you did I truly believe it.''

Laurena rolled her eyes slightly ''Of course adar will say I am beautiful, I'm his daughter.''

''He doesn't have to.'' Thranduil began ''Though you are beautiful, and don't argue with me meleth nin, as it is not a battle you will win.''

Laurena giggled ''Then I yield to you my King.''

Thranduil smiled slightly before moving closer to her and taking her lips in a gentle kiss. Laurena kissed back with a little more force before she pulled away.

''You may start with the wedding preparations tomorrow.'' Thranduil said.

Laurena smiled ''I cannot wait to be your wife.''

Thranduil smiled too ''And I cannot wait till you_ are_ my wife.''

''And why is that?'' Laurena teased.

Thranduil chuckled ''I cannot wait for our future together, I will be honoured to have you at my side.''

Laurena raised an eyebrow ''Anything else?'' She teased, walking her fingers up Thranduil's chest.

''There are many things, meleth nin.'' Thranduil replied.

''Humour me and name one.'' Laurena said softly.

Thranduil smirked a little ''My, my. We are rather demanding this evening, are we not?''

Laurena smiled as she ran her hands, flat down Thranduil's chest. ''Please Thranduil.'' She pouted mockingly.

Thranduil's grin grew. He quickly caught her hands in his and pulled her onto his lap before Laurena even had time to realise what he was doing. His hands then moved from hers and instead moved to sit on her small waist.

He continued to look at her with that boyish grin, filled with mischief. ''I'm looking forward to...'' He drew out his words, getting closer to Laurena's ear each time. ''Having you share my bed.''

Laurena giggled slightly ''That would make it _our _bed, I do believe.''

Thranduil chuckled a little as he drew away from her ear ''Yes I do believe it does.''

Laurena leant forward and pressed her lips to Thranduil's ''Is it that you are looking forward to a certain activity, that will shall engage in, in our chambers.'' She teased, raising an eyebrow at him.

Thranduil mocked confusion ''I'm afraid I have no idea of what you speak, meleth nin.''

Laurena gave a mocking pout again ''So, do you not wish to ravish me, my King?''

Thranduil pretended to have a realisation about what she was saying ''Ah, now I see what my Queen wants.'' He grinned. Thranduil then pulled Laurena further to him and rolled them over into the grass so that he was on top of her, but careful not to put his entire weight on her.

Thranduil moved his head down to take her lips in a kiss, to which she eagerly returned.

''I wish we could move our wedding forward.'' Laurena said softly from beneath him.

Thranduil chuckled ''Are you that eager to get me into bed, meleth nin?''

Laurena giggled and gave him a playful slap on his strong chest ''No...well yes, but I just so desperately want to be your wife.''

Thranduil lowered his lips to hers again briefly and then began to run a hand across her red locks. ''I think the wait will create anticipation, and get you used to the responsibilities of a Queen.'' He said.

''Why do we need anticipation?'' Laurena questioned.

Thranduil gave a sigh ''We don't, I'm just trying to find reasons to wait till our wedding day.''

Laurena pulled Thranduil down on top of her, ravishing his lips in a heated kiss that was soon returned. Thranduil became aware that his weight was almost entirely on top of her, so he then managed to roll them so that she was now on top, so he did not have to worry about hurting her.

When Laurena pulled her lips away from Thranduil's, she gave him a smile. She looked so beautiful to him there, her face slightly aglow from the moonlight.

Thranduil chuckled ''You are aware that you are making this wait much harder, are you not?''

Laurena removed herself off Thranduil's body and sat up beside him. He then to sat up to meet her.

''You are just an old romantic meleth nin.'' She giggled.

Thranduil mocked hurt ''What do you mean old?'' He smiled.

Lauren shook her head and giggled ''I love that you want to do what's right by tradition and wait.''

Thranduil leant forwards and kissed her gently on the lips again. As he began to pull away, Laurena caught his face in her hands, looking him dead in the eyes.

''I love you Thranduil, I know it hasn't been long but I can't help it, I love you and I want you to know.'' She said softly.

Thranduil's face broke into a smile ''I love you too, Laurena and I always shall.''

They met each other for another loving kiss, it was the first time they had said those words to each other and they would tell each other as often as they could from now on; it felt so right to do such. Thranduil drew away first and began to stand, then offered his hand down to Laurena.

She raised an eyebrow at him and Thranduil smirked slightly ''I think it's time I took you to your chambers, it's getting late.''

Lauren smiled a little before taking Thranduil's hand as he pulled her off the ground with so much force that she fell into his chest.

Thranduil chuckled as he wrapped his hands around her waist ''I'm sorry meleth nin, I sometimes forget my own strength.''

Laurena rolled her eyes ''I think you were just showing off.''

''You would know if I was showing off.'' He winked back at her.

Moving his hands from her waist, he took her hand in his once again and began to lead her back through the warm halls of Mirkwood.

...

There was a calm silence between them for quite a while, it bothered neither of them as they were perfectly comfortable in their shared silence, but it was then broken by Thranduil chuckling to himself.

''Is there something you're finding rather humorous?'' Laurena said from his side.

Thranduil gave a nod ''Lindir.'' He chuckled.

Laurena rolled her eyes, knowing he was laughing at the story she had told at dinner ''I was very young Thranduil.

''But still, Lindir.'' He smiled, raising an eyebrow at her.

Lauren smirked slightly ''I think someone is jealous.''

Thranduil furrowed his brow ''I am not jealous.''

Laurena shrugged playfully ''I think you are.'' She teased him.

Thranduil gave a roll of his eyes ''I think not meleth nin, I have met Lindir before and he looks as if he could not fight his way out of a paper bag, I on the other hand, am a very capable warrior; not to mention I'm much taller and stronger.''

Laurena giggled ''You are jealous aren't you? Green is not a good colour on you in this light, meleth nin.''

Thranduil scoffed ''I have nothing to be jealous about.''

Laurena giggled again ''It's because he was the first Elf to hold my romantic affections, isn't it?''

''No.'' Thranduil lied.

Laurena gasped a little ''It is isn't it? Oh Thranduil, I was but a child and it was a silly little infatuation.''

''I am aware of that.'' Thranduil replied a little coldly.

Laurena sighed a little and stopped Thranduil, making him look at her ''Thranduil you know I love you, you are to be my husband and I, your wife.''

Thranduil gave a sigh, she shouldn't have to defend herself ''I am sorry meleth nin and you are right I am a little jealous, but that is only because I adore you so greatly.''

Laurena smiled ''Thranduil, you are and always shall be the only Ellon I will love and you should never be jealous, as I am forever yours.''

Thranduil nodded ''And I am forever yours.'' Thranduil sighed ''I was being ridiculous, you were just a child.'' He continued.

''Yes I was.'' Laurena began to smile mischievously ''It was before I knew what love and marriage entailed, I'm a grown Ellith now and I know what those things entail; I can safely say, that you are the only Ellon I would ever want to bed me.''

Thranduil grinned ''It seems you have become much wiser over the years.''

Laurena smiled ''I have indeed.''

Thranduil pulled her close to him and brought her lips to his.

Laurena giggled ''I think it is very sweet that you get so jealous, it makes me feel special.''

''That's because you are, to me you are precious.'' Thranduil replied.

Lauren blushed a little as she smiled ''I think you should take me to bed before I swoon, as then you will have to carry me.''

Thranduil mocked shock ''Meleth nin! You _are_ eager to get me into bed aren't you?''

Laurena gave a roll of her eyes and gave Thranduil a playful slap on the arm ''You know that's not what I meant.'' She smiled.

Thranduil chuckled as he took her hand in his once again, and began leading her to her chambers to get some rest.

...

**Author's note**: **A fairly fluffy chapter. Let me know what you think. **

**You may also have noticed that the Dwarf King of Erebor is King Gloin at the moment, Dwarves live for about 250 years and King Gloin was Thorin Oakenshield's great, great, great, great grandfather so that should give an indication of where this story kind of takes place, as Thranduil and Laurena are going to be married for many years.**


	8. Doubt

**Author's note: So this is where things start to go a little wrong, the fluff is over.**

...

Laurena woke gently this morning, the sun was creeping into her bed chambers and the birds near her window were singing a little song. Laurena rolled onto her back, stretching out her long limbs for a while before letting them flop back down into the mattress. Now that it was daylight, Laurena could have a nice look around her temporary bed chambers.

It was actually rather similar to her bed chambers back in Rivendell, this was the same size, light and airy and the bed had a similar intricate head board; the only difference was that the wood was oak, rather than a light beech colour. Her sheets were a deep royal red, looking at were her arm lay on the sheets, it made her look even paler than she normally looked. There was a bathroom behind a door on the other side of the room that was rather small and sweet, there was a single rather large wardrobe and chest of draws on the left near the door to the hall. Next to her windows there was a little dressing table and an oval mirror that both looked a little out of place. The room must have clearly not had them present before her stay; Thranduil must have asked for them to be brought to her room.

Laurena sat up in bed, leaning forward and lifting up her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them to rest her head on her knees; she felt at home here, not necessarily the room, but Mirkwood itself held something special, that something being Thranduil. But there was something else here that she couldn't describe, something that made her feel odd.

Laurena never believed in soul connections before Thranduil, she thought it was just a myth but not anymore. There would have been a time she would have called herself ridiculous and stupid for ever acting like this but she couldn't help it. One thing Laurena had to question, was that with everything being so sudden, she had only seen the light softer side of Thranduil; not the side she knew lurked underneath.

Adar had told her of the great King of Mirkwood, about his skilful battle in war and most of all, about his temper. Laurena had yet to see such, she just hoped when she saw it for the first time, she wasn't the one in the firing line. It had been a whirlwind romance with Thranduil, she had only seen the side that cares for her as of recent, and she just hoped his other sides cared for her too.

A knock at the door startled Laurena out of her thoughts.

''Come in.'' She called.

The door slowly opened and in stepped a young Elf maid, she had long dark brown curly hair, the colour of sturdy trees of Mirkwood, and her eyes were a vibrant green, her skin was pale and her features soft. She was probably about Legolas' age.

''Who are you?'' Laurena asked.

The Elf maid curtsied ''I am Nimloth and I am to be your maid, my Lady.''

''Oh.'' Laurena began ''I didn't know I was to have a personal maid.''

''The King insisted, my Lady.'' She replied.

''I'm not used to letting maids run around after me.'' Laurena said.

Nimloth smiled a little ''The King said you would resistant, but he wishes for you to be looked after.''

Laurena smiled a little too ''Alright Nimloth, I wish not to upset our King.'' She said a little sarcastically.

Nimloth stepped further into the room ''My Lady, his highness Prince Legolas wishes for you to join him at breakfast, I have been informed he wishes for your company as the King is very busy.''

Laurena smiled again ''Legolas is so thoughtful.''

''Let me dress you, my Lady.'' Nimloth said, moving towards the bed to get Laurena out of it.

As Nimloth began taking Laurena to the bathroom, Laurena felt the need to break some of the high-born and servant awkwardness ''So tell me Nimloth, how's the food here?''

Nimloth just giggled.

...

After Laurena was bathed, Nimloth then brushed out her long red hair with great care, Laurena was not used to such a gentle touch when having her hair brushed, her hair had a tendency to get rather wild sometimes so such a delicate touch was almost foreign.

After her hair began to dry, Nimloth went and fetched a gown for Laurena. She chose one of soft sky blue silk and was plain except for the silver embroidery around the off shoulder neck line. Nimloth fassened Laurena into the dress with ease, she handed her some little silver shoes to put on under the dress. While Lauren slipped them on, Nimloth finished of making sure Laurena's hair looked presentable in its natural waves.

''You look lovely, my Lady.'' Nimloth smiled.

''Thank you, though I suppose I shouldn't keep Legolas waiting. Could you take me to the dining hall please?'' Laurena asked.

Nimloth nodded her head and went towards the door, holding it open for Laurena and then leading her down the hallway to the dining hall.

...

Nimloth soon dropped Laurena off at the dining hall, she had wanted to make sure she was seated and settled before leaving, but Legolas was waiting outside the doors for Lauren, and he insisted it would be no trouble to seat Laurena on his own.

Legolas offered Laurena his arm while he escorted her into the hall.

The long grand table was currently empty, besides the table being set and a jug of water with two silver goblets.

Legolas would be today sitting in his father's chair, while Laurena sat in the same one from yesterday. It was custom for the higher authority to sit at the head of the table, in Thranduil's absence it was Legolas, that was until, Laurena married Thranduil; then it would be her seat, she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

''Royalty looks good on you.'' Legolas said, leading her over to the top of the table.

''Thank you, though I am not truly royalty.'' Laurena replied.

Legolas pulled out her chair for her, letting her sit.

He answered her as he pulled out his own chair ''Is anyone truly royalty?'' He said, sitting down in Thranduil's chair. ''Even adar is technically not royalty, as grand-adar was not royalty, they made this place their own, they were not born into it.''

''That is very true Legolas.'' Laurena replied. ''Especially in the race of men, they fight amongst themselves for power, to create their own, even if someone has a blood claim it is not important to them.''

''That's where Elves differ, blood is important when it comes to ruling a Kingdom.'' Legolas said, pouring himself a goblet of water, before filling up Laurena's too.

''Sounds like something Thranduil would say.'' Laurena said, raising an eyebrow at him.

Legolas smiled a little ''That's because it is, he likes to emphasise the importance of the blood that runs through my veins.'' He began ''When you are Queen you will have such responsibilities too.'' He noticed Laurena got a little awkward at that.

Legolas decided to change the subject then, it was still morning and now was not the time to be discussing this sort of thing, matters of the realm and all that ''Adar sends his apologies.''

''What for?'' Laurena questioned.

''For being unable to join us.'' Legolas answered.

Laurena gave a sigh ''He put you up to this, didn't he?'' She said catching on to the real reason for Legolas asking her to breakfast.

Legolas looked a little startled ''I-I...ermm-''

Lauren smiled a little ''I am not angry Legolas.''

Legolas smiled awkwardly ''Yes... adar thought you might get lonely.''

Lauren laughed a little ''This is my first day here, I'm hardly going to become lonely in a few hours. Though, I am grateful for the invitation Legolas.''

Legolas gave a relieved sigh ''Thank the Valar, I was worried you would be rather frail without adar around, so I was trying to skirt around the issue.''

Lauren giggled ''That's very sweet of you Legolas, but there is no need to do such.''

Legolas rolled his eyes ''Adar told me you get lonely, if he is not around.''

Laurena scoffed mockingly ''I think not, I can survive without him for a few days.''

Legolas chuckled ''They way he spoke of it, it was like you could not survive without his presence.''

Laurena rolled her eyes ''Wherever did he get that idea from?''

''Your adar.'' Legolas began ''Apparently he spoke to adar about being concerned for you here, one of his concerns being that he worried you would get lonely.''

Laurena gave a heavy sigh ''Oh adar.'' She began ''One thing you need to know about my adar is that he would gladly wrap me up in blankets and keep me inside away from the world, if he thought that would be what keeps me safe. Thranduil is a King, of course he won't able to always be with us, that's part of the duty, I knew that when I said I would marry him, but adar will always want to keep me as safe as he possibly can.''

Legolas furrowed his brow ''But, why would he want to keep you safe from adar?''

Laurena thought about it for a moment, Elrond had been so reluctant to let her go, if it wasn't for her and Thranduil's connection he probably wouldn't have allowed it so soon. ''I think my adar, thinks that Thranduil will go to his cold ways and neglect me, I think he knows that Thranduil will not always be like he was with me in Rivendell; he just doesn't want me to get hurt.''

''Adar will not hurt you Laurena.'' Legolas said confidently ''Of that I am certain.''

''Nothing is certain, Legolas.'' Laurena replied softly.

Legolas nodded ''Yes I suppose, but Laurena, adar is not an Elf to always make calculated decisions, he thinks with his heart not his head, and the reason you are here so soon is because he adores you, and he would not wait because he doesn't want to waste time when he knew that you were his match.''

Laurena smiled ''Thank you Legolas.''

''Adar tells me you are rather free spirited.'' Legolas said.

Laurena smiled a little ''I have my moments, though meeting your father funnily enough, reined me in straight away.''

Legolas smiled ''I think once you settle in, you will be causing problems for him.''

Laurena giggled ''If I don't agree with him, then yes, I will give him problems.''

''Adar is stubborn, so I'd be careful.'' Legolas teased.

''So am I, I have my adar's stubbornness.'' Laurena replied.

Legolas just chuckled and rolled his eyes.

...

After breakfast had been served and both the Elves had eaten, Legolas asked Laurena if she would care to accompany him around the palace. She of course excepted, as she wished to see more of her new home and spend some time with Legolas, it was important to Laurena for her to build a bond with him, so that he would be completely comfortable with her.

Laurena had her arm linked with Legolas', her hand resting in the crook of his elbow.

''I never expected Mirkwood to be so lovely.'' Laurena told him.

Legolas smiled ''Did you just think it was some grotty cave?''

Laurena giggled ''Yes I did.''

Legolas chuckled ''Lots of races think that before they visit, then they end up falling in love with the place.''

''It's easy to see why.'' Laurena replied, looking at more of the beautiful halls as she spoke.

Legolas raised an eyebrow ''Are you in love with Mirkwood, or the King of Mirkwood?'' He teased her.

Laurena smiled ''Why can't I have both?''

''You can.'' He smiled.

Legolas began leading her down some stairs. They seemed rather damp, in a way.

''Where are we going?'' Laurena asked.

''To see one of adar's most prized possessions.'' Legolas said, his tone rather secretive in a jesting way.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, they were greeted by a heavy wood door. Legolas opened it with great ease though, somehow Laurena could tell that this was not his first trip down here.

Once the door was opened, inside there was barrels and jugs all lined up on various shelves. Legolas let Laurena enter first before he too entered, closing the door behind them, then walking back to Laurena.

''So this is the wine cellar.'' Laurena said, looking around. She had heard that Thranduil had a great wine cellar, but she never imagined one to this extent. There were so many large jugs containing more wine then she had ever seen in her life, then there were barrels containing even more wine in the corners of the room.

Legolas chuckled ''Yes, adar does like his wine.''

''Is it something I should be worried about?'' She asked, for a moment she wondered if Thranduil had a problem, this much wine was cause for slight concern in her eyes.

Legolas chuckled even more ''No, in his younger years, I would have said yes, but not anymore.''

Laurena put a hand to her just ''Phew, that's a relief. I would prefer not have a constantly drunken husband on my hands.''

''He's become much more refined over the years.'' Legolas replied.

''Would you like to try some?'' He asked.

Laurena thought about it for a moment ''Yes, alright.''

Legolas went to the table at the far corner of the room and got the tasting goblets. While he was doing such, Laurena stood in the same spot, just looking around the cellar more.

Legolas returned and handed her one of the tasting goblet, he then lead her to one of the many organised shelves and pulled out a jug, motioning for her to let him pour the wine into her goblet.

Once the goblet had a little bit of wine in it, Legolas stopped pouring. It was a pale red liquid, actually it looked more pink than red. Laurena lifted the goblet to her lips and drank the contents. The wine, was very sweet to taste, it had a fruity flavour too; it was like nothing she had ever had before.

''That's amazing.'' She said.

''I thought you might have like that one, though adar isn't too keen on it.'' Legolas replied.

''It's lovely though.'' Laurena said, as Legolas put the jug back.

''There are some awful ones down here though.'' Legolas began ''Actually, they are most of the ones adar is fond of too.''

Laurena raised an eyebrow ''What is so awful about them?''

Legolas made a face of slight disgust ''They are so bitter and strong, last time I had any I could taste it for days.''

''You have me intrigued now.'' Laurena said playfully.

Legolas raised an eyebrow ''I wouldn't try them if I were you.''

Laurena folded her arms playfully ''Legolas, you have raised my curiosity.'' She teased ''Please? If I don't like it, then I promise to say that you were right.''

Legolas chuckled ''Alright fine, don't say I didn't warn you.'' He then disappeared behind some shelves of wine, then appeared again with a jug a few moments later.

Laurena held out her goblet for him.

''This is one of adar's favourites.'' Legolas began ''I personally find it far too bitter.''

Once he had put a little bit of the wine into her goblet, Laurena looked down at the liquid. It was the deepest shade of red, much darker than blood. Lifting it to her face, Laurena smelled it briefly, if you had any doubts about what the liquid was, you certainly know after smelling it, it had a rather overpowering alcohol smell.

Lifting it to her lips, Laurena downed the liquid in one. Once in her mouth, she instantly knew this was far too strong and not to mention overly bitter. She must of made a face of disgust as Legolas started chuckling at her.

Swallowing the wine, Laurena moved her tongue over her lips, then made another disgusted face. Legolas was right, this was awful.

Legolas was still chuckling ''I guess you are not too keen then?''

Laurena shook her head ''That's way too strong for me.''

''There are very few who like it.'' Legolas replied.

Laurena gave a sigh ''You were right Legolas, I shouldn't have drank it.''

Legolas smiled ''At least your curiosity was sated.'' He began ''And maybe it was better that you discovered your dislike for that wine with me, rather than adar.''

Laurena nodded ''Yes, that is very good point.''

Legolas again smiled at her before then disappearing for a moment to put the jug back. On his return, he offered his arm to Laurena.

''Now that your taste buds have been destroyed, how about we go for a walk?'' He suggested.

Laurena laughed as she took his arm.

''I hope I regain my taste.'' Laurena giggled ''I rather need it.''

Legolas chuckled ''I think you lost your sense of taste as soon as you agreed to marry adar.'' He joked.

Laurena gave a mocking gasp and gave him a playful slap on the arm.

Legolas just smiled further as he lead her out of the cellar.

...

As they walked around the halls of Mirkwood, Legolas noticed a slight change in Laurena, she seemed rather sad for some reason. He wondered if he should ask her what was wrong, but she might not want to speak about anything that is troubling her to him.

Laurena was lost in thought, everything was so real now and that silly little fantasy she was living with Thranduil was over; she'd had known since she woke up this morning. Everything felt too real, her life had been a dream over the last few days but now she wasn't sure how to feel anymore. Everything was changing so fast and she couldn't help but wonder whether she had done the right thing by coming here so soon. She loved Thranduil, she did truly, but after seeing more of her new home and trying to adjust, it was getting to her, this drastic change.

''You have yet to start planning the wedding.'' Legolas said, pulling them from silence.

Laurena rolled her eyes ''I have been here a day, the wedding can wait.''

''Adar doesn't seem to think so.'' Legolas replied. He then noticed Laurena seemed to shift awkwardly.

''Are you alright Laurena?'' He asked concerned.

Laurena nodded ''Yes I'm fine.''

Legolas raised an eyebrow ''Really? You don't seem it.''

''I'm fine Legolas.'' She said more firmly.

''Laurena you seem-''

Laurena snatched her arm away from Legolas ''I'm fine!'' She shouted ''I'm completely fine, so stop asking!''

Legolas looked at her in slight fear ''Have I done something wrong?''

Laurena softened slightly ''No, Legolas you haven't...but I think I have.''

Laurena turned away from Legolas, it was all too much now, she needed to be alone for a while. Laurena began to quickly walk off, leaving Legolas to wonder what had gone wrong. She would apologise to him later, but for now she just needed herself as her company.

...

One of the cons of not being in Mirkwood for very long was that, Laurena had no idea where she was going, but she couldn't stop and risk having someone asking her if she was alright again; did she look like she was alright?

She shouldn't have come here, she wasn't one for change as it is, or maybe she was just panicking for no reason; she did sometimes have a thing for blowing things out of proportion. She just needed to think.

Laurena recognised the hall she was in now, it was the one Thranduil had brought her to last night that had the arch to the garden. On seeing it, she quickly walked through and ran through the garden to where the tall plants surrounded the lake.

Laurena moved down to grass, curling her knees up to rest her face on them.

This was all too real for her now, the responsibilities. Adar had hardly ever trusted her with anything that required her to be responsible, and now she had to be Queen of a realm. She couldn't be relied on for that, she would be a terrible Queen and then Thranduil would be angry with her, as she will probably run his lands into ruin.

Laurena hugged her knees closer to her body, still keeping her face from view by keeping her face resting on her knees.

Laurena began to cry a little, the Valar must have made a mistake, she wasn't right for Thranduil; they didn't even like the same wine, for Valar's sake. She felt love for Thranduil she truly did, but she didn't think she could do this. He needed a Queen, and Laurena was not Queen material.

But can the Valar make a mistake? She didn't know anymore, her head pounded from so many questions. Maybe she was purposely trying to destroy this for herself, but why? Yes she did have a habit to pick away at thinks like her father, but this was just overwhelming and confusing. This was too fast, she should have waited. Why didn't adar stop her? Oh right, because she wouldn't have listened; this was her own doing.

She loved Thranduil, and her new home was beautiful but everything was just too much, and she knew it was only a matter of time before Thranduil realised the error that had been made too. Her silly little dream was over and now reality had set in... and reality was not kind; fairytales are not real and that is what she was living with Thranduil, a complete and utter fairytale.

...

**Author's note: Is this chapter okay, I wanted to start bringing this out of the 'fairytale' ways it was in, but I'm not sure whether I've just messed it up. Let me Know.**

**Is anyone actually still reading and enjoying this, if not I won't bother and I'll remove it.**


	9. Lifting Worries

**Author's note: Hi, sorry this took so long to update. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.**

...

Legolas ran to his father's council chambers, he needed to Thranduil what had happened with Laurena. He ran as fast as he could, trying his best not to bump into other Elves on his path; they only stared after him, wondering what was his urgency. All Legolas did know was when he told his adar about Laurena, he was not going to be happy... that he knew for certain.

Bolting down the hall fast as he could, then he came to a grinding holt once he reached his father's chambers. Legolas took a few calming breaths first, he decided he wouldn't knock, adar would just ignore it. It was best to barge in, his adar would only be angry for a moment until he knew the reason for Legolas' abrupt entrance.

Legolas burst through the doors and into the bare looking council chambers, that's only decoration was books and a table. By his actions, Legolas caught the attentions of the Elves of his father's council and the King himself.

Thranduil glared at him from where he stood around a table with his council ''Legolas, what is the meaning of this!'' He spoke, his tone low and dangerous. Thranduil had always told Legolas never to disturb him when meeting with his council.

Legolas bowed his head slightly out of respect ''Forgive my intrusion adar but there is an urgent matter concerning Laurena.'' Legolas said, slight worry in his voice at about Laurena, but also about how Thranduil may react towards his barging in.

Thranduil looked at his Elven council and gave a wave of his hand ''Leave us.'' He commanded.

The Elves quickly left the room, some of them glancing at Legolas with slight concern. Once the last Elf had left, the door was then shut and Legolas was left alone with Thranduil.

Thranduil strode over to Legolas, his face stern ''What's happened?'' He said coldly, his piercing gaze falling on Legolas.

''I-I don't know, one minute she was fine, a-and the next minute she wasn't.'' Legolas stuttered. He didn't think he would ever get used to his father's gaze when he was angry, it was by far the most intimidating thing he had ever seen in his life; he also knew that gaze was usual followed by his wrath.

''Think Legolas!'' Thranduil shouted. If something was wrong with Laurena then he needed to know and it wasn't helping the fact his son was not giving him the important information he needed.

Legolas jumped slightly at the sound of his father's booming voice ''Adar, I-I don't know, she just snapped.''

''Snapped how?'' He said coldly.

Legolas gave a sigh ''I asked her about the wedding and she started getting agitated, then when I asked her if she was okay, she shouted at me and then ran off.''

Thranduil raised an eyebrow ''The wedding? Our wedding?'' He questioned.

Legolas nodded ''She also said something about making a mistake, and then she was gone.''

Thranduil's face fell slightly, he needed to speak with her ''Where did she go?'' His tone more concerned than angry.

Thranduil gave a wave of dismissal before Legolas could answer ''It matters not, I will find her myself.'' He strode past Legolas, heading for the door.

Legolas stepped out of his father's way, from the look on Thranduil's face he didn't want anyone to stand in his way with finding Laurena; he doubted anyone would.

Thranduil exited his council chambers slamming the door behind him. Legolas cringed as the sound that echoed throughout the chambers. One thing Legolas knew for certain, he didn't want to be Laurena when adar found her.

...

Thranduil stormed through his halls, what did that Ellith think she was playing at? Thranduil then paused for a moment thinking over what Legolas had said. The talk of the wedding was what had upset her. Was she having second thoughts? Thranduil's breath caught slightly in his throat, and what was once anger, then turned into fear.

Thranduil rushed through his halls, still making sure to look as composed as possible. He should have known this was too good to be true, but no, he thought was his heart and rushed into this.

Rushed her into this.

Though they were a match, he had proposed marriage so quickly, and Laurena wouldn't have refused, as Thranduil was a King. Not a King to be refused either.

What had he done?

Unsure of where to go to look for Laurena, he only knew of two places she could possibly be; as there were limited places she would know. Those places being her chambers, or the garden he took her to last night. Thranduil decided he would go to the location which was closest first, that being the gardens.

On arriving at the arch to his personal gardens, Thranduil stepped through, his eyes carefully scanning for Laurena. He couldn't see her anywhere yet, so he began to look around amongst the greenery, that was, until he heard something.

Thranduil stopped all movements.

He then heard the noise again, he turned to the direction from whence it came. It was by the lake, surely it had to be Laurena.

Thranduil carefully manoeuvred himself over to the lake, the sound became more clearer and then he recognised what it was.

Crying.

As Thranduil moved closer, he instantly began to soften; he hadn't heard her cry, and he had to admit it was something he did not care for. He then saw her, she was sat curled up in a ball, crying into her knees as she hugged them close.

Being the agile warrior he was, Thranduil was able to sneak up on her without her noticing him. He gently began to lower himself to the ground, Laurena still cried, her body shaking from every sob. Thranduil didn't know what to do, he watched her for a while; his heart slightly breaking with every sob she gave. This was his fault, he shouldn't have rushed her into this.

Thranduil hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder, and she stopped crying for a second to look up at who was touching her.

As Laurena looked up, Thranduil's heart stopped slightly. The beautiful pale skin of her face was now all red and blotchy on her cheeks, and slightly damp from where her tears had fell. Around her eyes they had become puffy and there were tears resting in her eyes that had yet to be shed.

Thranduil looked down for a second, thinking what he could say to give her comfort. On lowering his head, he saw that where Laurena had rested her face on her silk dress had become slightly damp from her tears.

Thranduil gave a sigh, as he sat comfortably on the grass. He then lifted a hand to her face, wiping away her tears with the gentle caress of his thumb ''Do not cry, meleth nin.'' He said softly.

''I'm so s-sorry Thranduil.'' She sobbed.

Thranduil's face fell slightly ''What do you have to be sorry for?''

A few more tears fell down her face ''I love you Thranduil, but...'' Laurena trailed off as tears continued to fall ''You need a Queen, and I-I am not fit to be Queen, I am not to be trusted with such reasonability; adar never even trusted me to water plants.''

Thranduil shook his head ''I care not. There are very few that are born to be rulers, it is something one must learn and I will teach you.''

Lauren scoffed ''You will regret saying such things when I run your Kingdom into ruin.''

''I will be the one to teach you Laurena, do you not trust my methods?'' He asked.

Laurena nodded ''Of course I do.''

''Then my Kingdom will continue to stand.'' Thranduil replied.

Laurena nodded, but he could still see there was still much worry in her ''Tell me what troubles you, meleth nin? I can see that is not all that bothers you.''

Laurena wiped her eyes for a second ''I know you are my match Thranduil but...'' She paused ''It's ridiculous now that I'm about to say it, but we don't even like the same wine and what if we have nothing in common, and-''

Thranduil silenced her by pressing his lips to hers, when he pulled away, he cupped her face in the hand he had used to wipe away her tears ''We will never be completely on par Laurena, and that is what will make us last centuries.'' He smiled ''Yes, we may not like the same wine, or maybe even the same books or food, but that will never change my love for you.''

''I thought you would tire of me if we had nothing in common.'' She sniffed.

Thranduil smiled ''I could never tire of you, our differences will be what keeps us from wanting to kill each other over the years to come.''

Laurena smiled a little as she wiped her eyes again, Thranduil realising her from his hold ''I was just scared.'' She whispered.

''You have nothing to be afraid of.'' Thranduil assured her.

''I thought that maybe our connection didn't take our circumstances into it.'' Laurena began ''It only knows us by our souls, not by our status or who we are and that made me think that maybe those things would get in the way.''

Thranduil shook his head ''The Valar knows all, they know that you and I were meant to be. It will not always be easy Laurena, but I will be here by your side.''

Laurena smiled ''I realise that now Thranduil. I guess I just thought that everything was meant to be like the fairy tales I used to read, I thought that everything was supposed to go smoothly; now that I think about it, I think I just wanted it perfect because I never thought it would happen to me.''

Thranduil smiled ''There is nothing wrong in dreaming, meleth nin, and it did happen to you, you have me and you always shall.''

''Do you not have any doubts about all this?'' Laurena asked suddenly.

''Not really.'' Thranduil replied ''I was worried though that I rushed you into this, that knowing my reputation as a King, you were too scared to refuse me.''

Laurena shook her head ''I would have always said yes Thranduil. I didn't really think about you being a King when I gave my answer.'' Thranduil smiled slightly.

''Thranduil.'' Lauren began ''I know that the side of you I see now, will not always be the side of you I shall see, but I need to know, that no matter what mood you are in, that you will still love me.''

''Of course I will meleth nin.'' Thranduil then sighed ''I know I have a reputation across the lands, to be cold, heartless, cruel and filled with rage, but I assure you, if those moods strike; they all shall love you and they shall never hurt you.''

Laurena smiled, then kissed him ''Thank you Thranduil, you have eased my worries.''

''It's alright meleth nin, I understand why you would feel as such.'' He replied.

''It does make me feel better the fact you had worries too.'' Lauren said.

Thranduil smiled slightly ''Of course I do, this is just as much of a change for me as it is for you.''

''Is it a change you still want?'' Laurena asked.

''Of course it is.'' Thranduil chuckled.

''Is it something you still want?'' Thranduil began ''Do you still wish to become my wife and Queen?''

Lauren nodded and smiled ''Yes, I still do.''

Thranduil pulled her close and kissed her deeply, her kissing him back with just as much love ''So, is the wedding back on?'' Thranduil grinned.

Laurena looked slightly confused ''It was off?''

Thranduil chuckled ''Legolas told me you were having second thoughts, the poor boy came running to me in worry, probably thinking he had done something to upset you.''

Lauren went wide eyed ''Oh Legolas! I shouted at him and then ran off. I need to apologise to him.''

''It's alright Laurena, he will not be angry with you.'' Thranduil assured her.

''But still, I should apologise, he only meant well.'' Laurena argued.

Thranduil chuckled further ''If you want to apologise then do so, but I assure you he will not be angry at you either way.''

Laurena raised an eyebrow ''And why is that?

Thranduil smirked ''Because I shouted at him much worse.''

Laurena furrowed her brow ''Thranduil.''

Thranduil gave a sigh ''I lost my temper, I wasn't having a very good day and then my son barges in and tells me you are having second thoughts about the wedding; so yes, I got angry at him. At his news and the fact he barged into my council chamber, he knows he is not to disturb me when I am attending to matters.''

''I still want to apologise to him, Thranduil.'' Laurena persisted.

Thranduil gave a slight sigh ''My, you are stubborn, meleth nin.'' Thranduil then stood from the ground, offering his hand to Laurena to help her back to her feet.

''I will take you to him.'' Thranduil began ''He usually practices his bow when he's gotten himself in trouble.''

''Thranduil.'' Laurena began ''Please apologise to Legolas.''

Thranduil raised an eyebrow and scoffed ''I shall do no such thing.''

''Why not?'' Laurena questioned.

Thranduil gave a heavy breath through his nose ''The boy needs to learn.''

Laurena gave a slight sigh ''Thranduil please, just apologise to him for shouting at him because of me.''

Thranduil gave a sigh, Laurena looked at him with hopeful eyes. Thranduil didn't want to apologise, he had never apologised to anyone since he was a young Ellon (the exception being Laurena). He knew though that Laurena was unlikely to let the issue go, so it would be better to swallow his pride just this once.

Thranduil gave a slight nod of this head ''Alright.'' He replied with little emotion.

Laurena smiled a little, it was obvious Thranduil didn't want to apologise but he was doing so for her, and that made her feel special; the fact that a great King such as Thranduil, was willing to swallow his pride to make her happy.

Laurena kissed him on the cheek ''Thank you, meleth nin.''

And with that he lead her out of the gardens, to where they would find Legolas.

...

Legolas shot another arrow into the target, then another, then another. He always came to the practice fields when adar would get angry with him, he needed something to focus all his attention on, and archery practice was always his first choice.

The practice fields were almost bare today, mainly because the Elven guards that used the grounds had been and gone. Legolas had always wanted to join the guards when he was of age, he wanted to get to know his people on a more personal level, have them relate to him and he to them. Of course, Thranduil was completely against the idea. Thranduil refused to let Legolas join the guards because he didn't want him getting hurt; that would then lead to arguments.

Legolas rolled his eyes slightly at the memories of the many arguments that took place over the issue. In his opinion, it was ridiculous not to let him join the guards; he would be King one day and a King needs to know as much about battle as he can, and joining the guards would give him that opportunity. But no, Thranduil's word was final and Legolas couldn't be bothered to argue with him anymore.

As Legolas shook off the thoughts, to concentrate more on his archery, he could sense he was no longer alone. After Legolas had released his current arrow, he turned to his adar stood with Laurena at his side.

Legolas lowered his bow, placing it on the ground. Then giving a bow of his head.

''You are very talented with that bow, Legolas.'' Laurena said, with a gentle smile.

Legolas gave a nod ''Thank you, my Lady.''

Laurena gave a slight sigh ''Legolas, you needn't call my 'my Lady', Laurena is perfectly fine.''

Legolas shook his head a little ''I wish not to offend you further.''

Laurena stepped away from Thranduil, making her way towards Legoals ''Legolas.'' She began softly ''I have come to apologise, the way I acted towards you was unpleasant. I just got scared about all the changes that have happened recently and I shouldn't have taken it out on you, especially after you had been so kind to me. Can you forgive me?'' She finished with a slight smile.

Legolas smiled a little and nodded his head ''Of course I can... Laurena.''

Thranduil began to step forward, moving to Laurena's side. ''I wish to apologise to you too, Legolas.'' Thranduil began. Legolas' expression became one of slight confusion; Thranduil never apologised to him.

Thranduil gave a slight sigh ''I shouldn't have shouted at you about Laurena, I wasn't having a very good day and I took it out on you, and for that I am sorry.''

Legolas went wide eyed ''I-I accept your apology.''

Thranduil gave a nod of his head.

Legolas was still slightly taken aback by his father's apology, Laurena must have said something; he was sure of it.

''Though, I shall not apologise for shouting at you for barging into my council chambers, you know better than to do such.'' Thranduil said. Legolas, wasn't surprised by him saying such. He must have needed something to contradict his apology, adar wouldn't want to appear to becoming 'soft'.

Legolas nodded ''Yes adar, I'm sorry.''

Laurena gave a slight roll of her eyes ''We didn't come here to make Legolas apologise.''

''He needs to learn.'' Thranduil replied coldly.

Laurena gave a slight huff. She should have known better than to expect Thranduil to make amends with Legolas entirely, but still, at least he apologised.

Legolas didn't seem to take it personally though, he knew his father's nature better than anyone and he seemed more than pleased with a small apology.

''So, is the wedding still on?'' Legolas asked with a smile.

Laurena smiled slightly ''Was it ever off?'' She replied playfully.

...

**Author's note: I hope you liked the chapter.**


	10. Leaving With Suspicions

**Author's note: Thanks to Gartabro for the idea for the background of Laurena's hair; which will be mentioned more in future chapters.**

**ALSO, I was just wondering if people were understanding why at the beginning the relationship seems rushed. Reason one: the Elven soul bind/connection, reason two: I was going for a fairy tale beginning because I wanted to show a contrast. When we hear fairy tales we never really hear past the 'falling in love' bit'- unless it ends with 'they all lived happily ever after. Well, what I was going for, was that even though Middle Earth is a 'fantasy' land, things don't end happily ever after and life is real and in a couple of chapters previous, I tried to get across that the fairy tale allusion was over.**

**Right I hope this clears everything up, I will stop ranting now.**

...

Over the next few weeks, Thranduil went about his duties and had Laurena join him, so that she would get used to the responsibilities of being a Queen in Thranduil's absence. It was actually going rather well, at first she was reluctant but she soon started putting her full attention and effort into the tasks she would have to perform.

Thranduil was going to be leaving for Erebor today, he would be gone for a whole month and that meant Laurena would be running Mirkwood on her own till Thranduil's return. Thranduil knew this was a huge responsibility for her so soon, but it would test her abilities in a baptism of fire, as it were.

Since the little hiccup with Laurena, both Thranduil and Laurena were now at ease about where they stood with each other. That day, they had confessed their worries to one another, and now with that weight lifted, both of them looked forward to their wedding.

With Thranduil showing Laurena the ways to run a Kingdom, it had taken up the majority of their time, and so little of the wedding was planned, except the date. They would get married at the beginning of summer, as then the month later, it would be Legolas' Ellon day.

...

It was morning now, Laurena had woken early so that she could wave off Thranduil on his journey to Erebor. She was sat at her dressing table in her elegant whitish blue night gown, brushing out her long wavy red hair. The brush wasn't focused on task, mainly because Laurena wasn't; she just stared at herself vacantly in the mirror, as her mind was occupied with other things.

There was then a knock at the door and it brought Laurena back to the present. It was probably Nimloth bringing her breakfast.

''Come in.'' Laurena called, setting down her brush on her dressing table.

The door then opened. Instead of Nimloth, Laurena was greeted by Thranduil, dressed in his riding gear and circlet, ready for his journey.

Thranduil stood at her door in his grey riding leathers, adorned with fine silver embroidery. Thranduil then began to step towards her, the slight heel of his boots, clicking across the stone floor.

Once in front of Laurena, Thranduil stopped and looked down at her from where she sat on the stool of her dressing table.

Thranduil smiled a little ''I cannot wait till I get to wake up to this every morning.'' He said softly.

Laurena took his hand and rested it against her cheek ''I will miss you.'' She said softly.

Thranduil removed his hand from her face, then turned her around on her stool, so that she was looking at herself in the mirror, with Thranduil stood behind her.

He then rested his hands on her bare shoulders and looked at her reflection in the mirror ''I will not be gone long, meleth nin.''

Laurena gave a slight nod, her eyes resting on his reflection in the mirror ''I know, I need to get used to you leaving.''

Thranduil chuckled slightly ''I do not want you to get used to it, otherwise you shall not long for my return.''

Laurena gave a smile ''I shall always long for it.''

Thranduil gave a slight sigh, then picked up the brush off her dressing table. Laurena watched him questioningly in the mirror, before he then began to brush her hair for her.

As he ran the brush through her hair, they both stayed in silence, the only sound came from the brush bristles working their way through Laurena's hair.

Thranduil began to get lost in thought as he brushed her silky hair. He would miss her, every part of her, until he was with her again after the month was over.

Laurena watched Thranduil through the mirror as the brush glided through her hair, he was being so gentle with her, and yet his face now held an expression of deep thought and slight worry.

''What is it, meleth nin?'' She asked, breaking the silence.

Thranduil then suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. He then shook his head slightly ''It's nothing, meleth nin.''

Laurena raised an eyebrow ''There is something Thranduil, I can sense it.''

Thranduil grinned a little ''It's not important at the moment.''

Laurena folded her arms slightly ''Thranduil.'' She insisted. Laurena wasn't going to let whatever was bothering Thranduil slip by so easily.

Thranduil gave a sigh as he put the brush back down on her dressing table. Laurena then turned her body on the stool to face him.

''Please tell me, Thranduil?''

Thranduil gave a nod ''I was...just wondering...'' He trailed off.

''Wondering what?'' Laurena questioned.

Thranduil gave a sigh ''Your hair...or should I more specifically say, the colour of your hair.''

Lauren looked at him confused ''My hair is red and it always has been. Do you not like it?'' She said, moving some of her long red waves down her front so she could smooth her hands over it; as if the action was comforting to her.

The way Laurena looked up at him, her beautiful morning ethereal state of her freshly brushed hair: her porcelain skin in the sunlight, mixed with the whiteish blue of her night gown, contrasting against her flaming coppery hair, and not to mention the slightly pouty look on her face with those small full pink lips, as she questioned him with her ocean coloured eyes. If Thranduil wasn't so concerned about this little niggle in his head, then he would want to drag Laurena from her stool and ravish her.

Thranduil shook his head slightly ''Forgive me Laurena, your hair is beautiful and I would never wish for it to change-''

''Good because it is not going to.'' Laurena said defensively as she soothed over her hair.

''Meleth nin, please.'' Thranduil pleaded ''I am not trying to offend you.''

''Then why have you got so antsy about the colour of my hair?!'' Lauren protested.

Thranduil gave a deep sigh ''Where did you get the colour from? Lord Elrond does not have such hair, nor does his ancestors.''

''I got it from my mother.'' Laurena replied.

''Who-'' Thranduil was unable to finish.

The knock at the door interrupted them. The door then slightly opened so that Legolas could pop his head into the room. Neither Thranduil or Laurena took their gaze off each other.

''Adar, your company leave in half an hour.'' Legolas said.

Thranduil gave a nod acknowledgement ''Very well.'' He said, his eyes not leaving Laurena.

Legolas got the sense he should leave, so he quickly withdrew his head and left them alone.

Laurena stood from the stool she was sat on, stepping towards Thranduil ''You need to get ready to leave Thranduil, and I need to get dressed.''

Thranduil held Laurena's arms softly in his hands ''Do not be offended by my questions meleth nin. I merely wished to know about the beautiful hair that sits on my brides head.'' That was a half truth; his questions had other motives.

Laurena smiled slightly ''I will tell you when you get back.'' She kissed his lips.

Thranduil nodded before drawing away from her ''Hurry and dress, I expect to see you as I leave.'' He smiled.

Thranduil then left Laurena to dress.

...

Outside the gates into the Kingdom of Mirkwood, Thranduil's party were mounting their horses or checking that they had supplies for the journey. Legolas was stood by Thranduil's white stallion, holding its reins, waiting for his father to arrive. Thranduil's horse was sometimes just as impatient as the King himself, as the white stallion was currently pushing his head into Legolas' shoulder while nibbling at his tunic.

When Thranduil appeared from the gates of his Kingdom, adorning the royal silver circlet of Mirkwood, all the Elves in his company stopped to bow their heads to their King. Thranduil just gave a wave of his hand and the Elves went about their previous tasks.

As Thranduil began to walk towards Legolas, Thranduil's horse began to stomp it's hooves and become more impatient. Legolas just held onto the reins awkwardly as his adar chuckled.

Once Thranduil had reached Legolas, he took the reins of his stallion and shushed the horse as he brushed his hand over the neck of his steed. The horse then began to calm.

''He's just as impatient as you can be.'' Legolas joked, whilst gesturing to Thranduil's horse.

Thranduil just chuckled as he turned back to his son.

''Will you look after Laurena for me?'' Thranduil asked.

''Of course.'' Legolas nodded.

Thranduil gave a slight sigh ''She will be in charge while I am gone, guide her if she needs assistance.''

''Yes adar.'' Legolas replied.

Thranduil gave his son a pat on the shoulder in thanks.

Thranduil began to look over Legolas' shoulder, he could see Laurena coming towards them. She was dressed in deep blue silks that shined in the sun. There was a gentle sway to her hips as she walked towards them and Thranduil couldn't take his eyes off her.

Laurena then stopped by Legolas' side ''Morning Legolas.''

''Good morning Laurena.'' He replied.

''Legolas, take the reins a moment.'' Thranduil said, offering the reins of his horse for Legolas to take.

Thranduil stepped away, and stood at Laurena's side before bringing her into his strong embrace. Laurena wrapped her arms around her future husband, savouring the way he felt against her and the way his arms held her close to his strong body. Breathing in his scent of pine, and something earthy she couldn't place, mixed with the scent of something that was purely Thranduil.

When the hug broke, Thranduil's hands remained around her waist and Laurena's hands drifted to his broad shoulders ''Try not to miss me too much.'' Thranduil smirked.

Laurena shrugged ''I won't even notice you are gone.'' She smiled.

Thranduil mocked hurt ''You wound me, meleth nin.''

Laurena moved her hands down from his shoulders to rest on his chest ''I will ensure that your Kingdom is looked after while you are gone.''

''And the wedding?'' Thranduil asked, raising an eyebrow.

''That will be taken care of too.'' Laurena began ''Well, most of it.''

''I will take care of the guest list when I return.'' Thranduil said, knowing that was something that Laurena couldn't do on her own; as of course it was politics of his realm's relations.

Laurena leant up a little and placed a chaste kiss on Thranduil's lips ''The longer you stand here, the longer I will have to wait for your return.''

Thranduil chuckled slightly ''So demanding, meleth nin.''

Laurena gave a slight roll of her eyes as she tried to pull away from Thranduil's grasp, but he instead used his strength to pull her flush against his body.

Thranduil smirked as he looked down at her; the top of her head just coming to his chin, until she then looked up to see the smirk on Thranduil's face for herself.

''No goodbye kiss?'' Thranduil questioned jokingly.

Laurena smiled a little ''If that is what his highness wants, then I'm sure an arrangement can be met.''

Thranduil began to smile, as he gently lowered his head to kiss Laurena firmly on the lips. His hands that were around her waist held her in place as he then began to slowly move his mouth more forcefully against her soft lips, getting her to open her mouth to him. Laurena's hands slipped back up to Thranduil's shoulder's before then finding their way to his silvery blond locks.

It seems the couple forgot where they were, and more importantly, the fact Legolas was awkwardly stood near them and blushing; trying to look around at the scenery of Mirkwood while he attempted to hide his embarrassment at what was going on in front of him.

Thranduil's hands began to grasp at Laurena's waist as the passion from the kiss increased. From their close proximity, they could feel each other's heart beats accelerating and their breathing becoming laboured.

Laurena was the first to pull away, if she left the decision to Thranduil then he may never arrive in Erebor and she would probably never draw breath again.

''Thranduil.'' She breathed.

Thranduil's slightly dilated icy eyes rested on her now even pinker lips, slightly swollen from the passion he had kissed her with.

''You need to go Thranduil.'' Laurena teased him.

Thranduil gave a slight huff ''Very well.'' He gave her a quick peck on the lips before releasing her from his hold.

Laurena caught eye contact with Legolas as Thranduil began to mount his horse. Legolas smiled awkwardly, the tips of his ears having a faint pink blush. She just giggled and mouthed 'sorry' at him; she imagined that it was a bit awkward to see your adar kissing a Ellith the way Thranduil had just kissed her.

Now that Thranduil sat tall and proud upon his stallion, Legolas handed Thranduil the reins to the horse. Thranduil looked so elegant upon his steed, he was the most beautiful Ellon she had ever seen and Laurena was the happiest Ellith alive, knowing that this magnificent King was to be her husband.

''Stay safe, meleth nin.'' Laurena said.

Thranduil smiled slightly at her worry for him ''You needn't worry meleth nin, my company and I can easily fend off any foe that may threaten us.''

Thranduil's party then began to move their horses, and shouting signals that they were now leaving. A few Elves passed them by but Thranduil stayed put, despite his mount becoming restless with not being able to move with the others of the company.

''Le melin, Laurena.'' Thranduil called to her over the heavy sounds of horse hooves echoing out against the stone floor beneath them.

''Le melin, Thranduil.'' Laurena called back to him, a gentle smile on her face that was returned by Thranduil before he then rode off with his company.

Laurena looked on as Thranduil became further and further away from her, till eventually the only thing she could see of him was the top of his blond locks with the royal circlet resting upon his head.

And then he was gone.

Laurena continued to gaze into the forest despite neither Thranduil or his company could be seen. Laurena then felt a presence at her side, and then a hand on her shoulder.

She turned her head to see Legolas at her side. He gave her a gentle smile, to which she returned before he began to lead her back into the Kingdom.

...

**Elvish Translations: adar = father.**

**meleth nin = my love.**

**le melin = I love you.**


End file.
